


Someone is Always Watching

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: This trip was special though, they were celebrating Season 15 ending and their 14th anniversary. Jared decided to talk him into the trip to New Hampshire to, as Jared put it, "Enjoy the crisp Mountain air of the East Coast".
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fic I ever wrote.  
> Its a bit dodgy.  
> No the JennaBell character is not me

He sat at the breakfast nook, in the wobbly chair near the door, in a white dress shirt, black satin tie, and black slacks. The most Dapper looking man in the dirty, run down diner in the middle of Nowhere, New Hampshire. A tall gentleman with unruly unkempt long hair, joined the Dapper man, Looking like strange bed fellows. 

The tall man was wearing a torn and slightly thread bear flannel shirt with a pair of well-worn jeans. As she walked up to the table to take their order, she also noticed that they looked at each other with desire and longing (like lovers do). Not the first gay couple she had come across, just rare in these parts. 

"What can I get you fellas, besides a map to the closest Inn?" she said referring to the lust in their eyes. 

"Coffee and a burger for him, I'll have a coke and a salad," said the tall one blushing a bit. 

She wrote down their order and walked briskly away, almost cursing herself for embarrassing the man. She started to berate herself, then thought better of it. If they didn't want anyone to know they were gay, then they shouldn't look at each other like that. She made it to the counter to hand Jeff (the cook) the gentlemen’s' order, when she heard a familiar voice call to her from a few tables over. She turned to see who it was, there in the corner booth sat Uncle Henry, the old, wizened man that owned the Gun Shoppe down the street, holding up a coffee mug, begging for a refill. 

She laid the order in Jeff's big hand and smiled as she turned around, heading toward the booth where Uncle Henry sat. He gave her a smile, showing off his tar stained teeth and blue/black gums from too many years of chewing tobacco. "Ah, JennaBell, my sweet!" she grabbed the steaming pot of coffee, as she walked up to him. "Wen ya gonna let this ol' man take you to Nubby's Baa for a drink o'two?" 

She smiled as she refilled his cup. "As soon as you become a Dandy of a man!" Walking away she could hear him mumble under his breath about beauties never wanting their beasts, she inwardly shuttered at the thought. 

She went about serving the two gentlemen in the breakfast nook. She carefully placed the tray down between them, as she did, she slipped a map of the area on the table next to the Dapper man. She smiled and went to work on cleaning the other tables near them. 

Fifteen minutes later, the two gentlemen were gone, the table nice and neat with all the items carefully piled onto the tray. she spots the bill with cash near it, she picks it up and puts it in her apron pocket. As she washes down the table, she looks over to the booth and notices that Henry is gone as well. Strange, she thought, its only 11:30 am, Henry must have an early appointment at the Gun Shoppe he owned. 

After a long drive, all Jensen wanted to do was get a bite to eat and find an Inn or motel to lay his tired body down, in a semi comfortable bed. Jared, as always slept in the passenger seat, with the cool leather pressed against is face, of the set prop 67' Chevy, Impala. It wasn't often they got to take ‘Baby’ out for long road trips, especially by themselves. They usually got stuck with someone, like Cliff, toting behind them, watching their every move. 

This trip was special though, they were celebrating Season 15 ending and their 14th anniversary. Jared decided to talk him into the trip to New Hampshire to, as Jared put it, "Enjoy the crisp Mountain air of the East Coast". 

He smiled as Jared folded himself into the car. "So that waitress was pretty," Jared said as Jensen started the engine, put it gear, and backed out of the parking lot. He gunned the beauty towards the quaint little town towards the Inn. 

"Yes, she was," replied Jensen with a smirk, knowing were Jared was taking this conversation. "Do you think she knew?" 

"Knew what?" Jared feigning innocence and batting his eyes at his cohort. "Only thing I think she knows is that we are in love." 

Jensen reached for the radio to find some music at the same time as Jared, their hands met. Jared threaded his fingers Jensen's and held there until they came upon a blue shuddered, well weathered white house at the end of the street. The Penny Popper Inn was Painted Tan and red, on the sign. Everything about the place screamed Haunted. Jensen looked at Jared with a skeptical eye. 

“Well, we live it every day," Jared said with a chuckle. 

Jensen turned off the car and got out, as Jared was getting out, moving toward the rear of the car, to grab their bags. "We don't have to stay," said Jared encouragingly as he noticed Jensen glancing up at the rickety steps leading to an even more rickety looking porch at the front of the inn. 

Jensen mumbled as he walked to door "The things I do for you." 

As they entered the inn, they notice how homey it was. Fresh paint on the walls and bright colorful furniture decorated the area. The front desk was not what they expected at all. It was an old writing desk fashioned to serve as a hotel bar desk. Jensen was impressed by the lovely design of it all. Jared walked up to the desk and rung the bell. As the bell rang, a little round old lady came in through a swinging door on the other side of the room, having a conversation with what sounded like a man on the other side of the door. 

"I have customers, Henry!" Something was said muffled behind the door, as the woman walked towards the desk to greet her new arrivals. "How can I help you gentlemen?' said the woman wearing a flowered blue housecoat and pink bunny slippers. 

Jensen, eager to go lay down, rushed to the point. "Hello, we would like a room, two doubles, if you have one." Jared rolled his eyes at the mention of two doubles, as if they would ever use both beds. 

The woman smiled a crooked smile and said, "Yes of course dears, this way please." She led them to a finely carpeted stairway and started up. Once they got to the second floor, she led them to Room #4. "Here you are. Make yourselves at home. I'm afraid we don't have internet, but we do have basic cable." She said with another crooked, toothy smile. 

"That's alright Ma'am, we just came to enjoy the mountain air," Jensen said as he gave Jared a look that promised of desire and torment. Grabbing the keys from the little old lady, Jared stalked in and put their things on one of the beds. Jensen saw to giving the woman a small tip and thanked her again before closing the door. 

He turned away from the door, slowly he stalked to the other side of the room to where Jared was standing. Wrapping his arm around Jared 's back pulling him into a tight embrace, their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. He had been waiting the whole long car ride to kiss his lover, friend, coworker. They didn't dare take the chance in "Baby", just in case she was "Bugged" with a camera, someone was always watching. 

She couldn't believe the beauty of the sleek curves, shiny overlay of chrome on the tires. She didn't dare touch her, for fear of the owner's wraith, besides to blemish Her with a smudge print would be a sin. She couldn't help staring at the 67 Chevy Impala parked outside the dilapidated Inn. She took the steps two at a time up the porch, opened the door as Alma (the innkeeper) was washing windows. "Hi JennaBell! Long shift today, Love?" 

Hi Alma, how’s your day going?" She said as I walked over to the desk checking for mail. "Oh, you know Jeff, keeping me busy." She found her stack right where Alma always put them. She smiled and walked up the stairs to my room. 

At her door, as she is fitting the key, the door across the hall opens. The tall man from the diner steps out, their eyes meet, she smiles turning back to her door. 

"Ummm....excuse me....do you know if there is some place I can get beer and pie?" The tall man spoke softly. 

"Ah, yea...there's a corner store just down the street." she said with a shy smile. He was a very handsome man, make a girl sigh and long for. She blushed and make her legs move into her room. Jared turns back to his room, walking back in, as the pretty girl from the diner goes in her own. Jensen was in the bathroom, as Jared came back. "Hey Jen!" 

"Yea?" walking out drying his hands on a pink puff hand towel. 

"Corner store up the street, you wanna go with or stay here?" Jared slowly eyeing him up and down, Jensen wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that hugged his upper thighs just right and made his ass look so tight. 

"I'll stay here and relax, that's what this trip is for, right?" as he walked up to Jared grabbing him by the collar, standing on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Jared lightly touched Jens' shoulders and kissed him back, only he captured his plump red lips with his own. He then stepped back, leaving the other man breathless and wanting. Jared picked up his wallet and the keys. 

"Hurry back." Jensen with a smoky look in his eye, he wanted to spend as much time as possible before heading back to Canada. He watched Jared as he walked out the door, he settled down on the double bed to relax and sighing contently. 

As Jared stepped out into the hall, he noticed a package outside the door across the hall (a white box with a red ribbon around it). He walked down the hallway wondering about the pretty girl from the diner. As he walked down the stairs carefully, he heard the hum of a vacuum coming from the front room. He walked past the front desk and the innkeeper vacuuming the drapes. He thought that was weird but didn't comment just walked out the door toward the car. 

"UGH! ALMA!" she yelled when she found the white box left outside her door. She knew who it was from the moment she saw it. She picked up the box and started tramping down the stairs, when the door across the hall opened. The dapper dressed man from the diner stepped out dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt, looking at me with concern in his eyes. He was a beautiful man; too bad he was playing for the other team. 

She glanced at him, giving him a shy smile, sighing with frustration. She continued down the stairs, yelling for the innkeeper. The vacuum noise stopped by the time she made it down the stairs. "Alma, I thought you told him to stop this!" She said as she holds out the box. 

"I swear I did!" Alma looking shocked to see yet another gift from Henry. "He's a lonely old man!" giving JennaBell her best toothy grin. 

She rolled her eyes as she tossed the box on the desk. "I wish he would stop." wrapping her arms around her middle. "It's, it’s getting creepy." 

"Honey, you’re a beautiful young woman, there's no talking to a man who is smitten the way he is with you." Alma trying to ease her woes., putting her arm around JennaBell, she led her to the kitchen. "Sit, I'll make us some tea." She sat at the oval wooden table, while Alma went to the old wood stove, putting the kettle on. 

"Alma, what of those two?" she asked blushing. 

"What of them?" Alma asked as she sat down across from JennaBell, putting tea cups on the table. 

"They look familiar, don't they?" 

With empathy in her eyes, the old woman said, "I'm sure they are just here on vacation, but they are cute." Leave it to Alma to try to hook her up with the next beautiful stranger to walk into town. "Jenna, Love, you need to find a nice boy ad get out of this one-horse town for good." Alma said as she got up to fetch the kettle. As she brought it to the table, Jenna walked to the fridge to get the milk and honey, trying very hard to swallow back the tears threatening to spill over. 

They hear footsteps on the porch and the door open. It must be the tall man, Jenna thought to herself, ‘Gee, I need to find out their names!’. Alma poured the tea and smiles that toothy grin of hers and nods towards the double doors. Jenna gets up and walks to the doors, opens them just a bit to glance out. The tall man was standing at the base of the stairwell readjusting the paper bag in his arms as he takes off his army surplus jacket and slings it over his other. 

She steps between the doors as he starts up the stairs. "Ummm...excuse me...we haven't been properly introduced...I'm JennaBell." her face feels like it’s on fire as she rushes through the words coming out of her mouth, she wasn't even sure he heard her, until he stopped on the fifth step and tuned to look at her. He smiled politely, with a southern drawl he said "Hi JennaBell, I’m Jared. It’s very nice to meet you." He then continued up the stairs not looking back, but she could see the smile on his face. 

He now knew her name, he thought, as he climbed the stairs. Walking into his room, he found Jensen on the bed fast asleep with nothing on, but those tight boxer briefs. His rock-hard chest moving up and down as he slept. Jared set the bag down on the table quietly and grabbed the throw at the end of the bed, walked over and draped the lemon colored throw over Jensen's beautifully sculpted body. 

Jared went back to the table, he took out a six pack of IPA beer, placing it on the table. He sat down and popped the top of one of the beers. He sipped it as he sat there watching, the beauty that was Jensen, asleep, his lips in a little pout. A small tap came at the door, he looked at it with concern and then back at the still sleeping Jensen, he slowly stood making his way to the door. He opened it a jar and looked out. There stood JennaBell, in her diner uniform, smiling as she held a plate full of brownies. 

"Hi," he whispered as he slid out the door, quietly shutting the it behind him, beer still in hand. 

"Hi. I just thought you and your friend would like a snack, before I head off to work," she said blushing, holding the pate of brownies out to him. Jared took the plate and smiled. 

"Thank you. I'm sure once Jensen wakes up, He'll be starving." Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her, he noticed too, cause she turned to ascend the stairs, he grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw the beer on the floor next to his door. "JennaBell, you can’t tell anyone you saw us here!" he said in a hushed voice. "I know you know who we are." 

“I’m not like that, I swear!" her voice raised a little. "I'm just glad I was right!" Breathlessly. 

"Right about what?" confusion on his pretty face. "You and Jens are together, silly!" She said walking down the stairs winking at him. Jared heard her goodbye to Alma and the front door close, he picked up his beer and walked back into his room. He shut the door and walked to the table, next to the six-pack, he placed the plate. He turned towards the bed where a sleepy Jensen now sitting up in bed. 

"What happened?" concern filled eyes piercing him. Jared walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to him. 

"Honey, we have a problem." Putting his head in his hands. 

Jensen started rubbing his back and leaned in close whispering "Whatever it is, we will work it out together, as always." 

As JennaBell walked out of the Inn, down the street, toward the diner for another shift of serving greasy food and creepy guys slapping her bottom as she walks past their tables, she realizes she may have an opportunity here. There are two Television stars staying at HER Inn, in HER town! Maybe if she’s nice to them, maybe they would take her back with them, take her away from all this. 

‘I might have been raised a good girl, making minimum wage and living day to day on scrapes, but I would beg if needed to escape this life of poor.’ Jenna thinks to herself as she walks into the Peach colored diner, The Franny's Dine-In. She notices that the paint hasn't changed in years, flaking in spots. Jeff (the cook and owner) is in the back getting burgers ready. She gets her apron behind the counter and punches in. There's already four tables in need of orders, another long night ahead of her. 

Jensen comes out of the bathroom dressed in tight jeans, a tee shirt, and white socks. He walks over to the bed to put on his shoes and looks at Jared. "Are you sure she recognized us?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." He said as he was packing up their stuff. "We deal with fans all the time, maybe she won’t post anything on social media." 

Jensen, half way getting his other shoe one, stops and looks incredulous at him. "Okay, you keep thinking that!" 

Jared shaking his head "Why don't we just go to the diner and talk to her?" 

Jensen now throwing his stuff in his bag replies "And say what? ‘Hey, don't get us in trouble?’" His duffel bag not zipping "Hon, we got to go before PR finds us and we have to deal with Cliff again or worse.... MISHA!!!" 

Jared rolled his eyes at the mere mention of the name of Misha, he couldn't stand that self-absorbed asshat of a coworker of theirs. Picking up Jens' bag and throwing it over his shoulder, he leaned in close to him "We will be fine, let’s just go to the diner and talk to the girl." Breathing in Jens' scent as he leaned into his strong bulk, taking in his musk and heat. Lifting his face to meet Jared's firm lips, they kissed one last time while alone in the tiny room. 

Carrying their bags down the stairs to the front lobby, they met Alma at the front desk. "OH My! Are you unsatisfied with your room?" said the old woman, still in her housecoat and bunny slippers. 

"No Ma'am, we just got a call from work, our vacation has been cut short," lied Jensen not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings. 

"Oh, what a shame! Will you boys do me a favor?" the old woman looking forlorn. 

"Sure,"" they said at the same time. 

"Will you try to get my JennaBell a job out where ever you are?" asked the woman pleading. "She's a good girl and hard working. but needs to get out of this town. A girl like her deserves finer things then we can offer her here." Taken aback by this request Jared told her, he would see what they could do. 

The boys bid the woman good night and paid for their stay, with a little extra, and left the Inn. Jensen put the bags in the back seat and headed to the passenger side, Jared raised an eyebrow as Jens tossed him the keys. Jared folded himself into the driver’s seat and started the car. They pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the diner. 

"Are you sure you want to talk to her?" asked Jared still hesitant about the idea. 

"Yes, Jare, let me do the talking," sighed Jensen, looking out the window. "We need a housekeeper for the house in Vancouver, we could hire her." 

Jared pushed on the breaks hard and pulled over on the side of the road. "Are you nuts?!" 

Jensen looked at him in surprise, mostly at how angry he was. "WHAT? you heard the inn keeper." 

“Yea, but are we going to talk about this?" screamed Jared, looking at him angry made Jensen's pants a bit tighter, Jared was very cute when he was upset. 

"Ok, let’s talk about it." Jensen smirking "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" 

"NO Jen! we need to be serious about this!" Jared stated seriously "Our lives are on the line here!" 

Jensen pushed a strand of hair out of his gorgeous face and tucked it behind his ear. "Can we just do this already?" 

"Jen, we have to be careful though...." 

"I know, hon, and we will." Jensen cutting him off "If we have to we will have a contract made up for her to sign, IF she wants to come work for us." 

"Alright, fine, let’s go talk to her.... but what if she doesn't, then what?" as Jared put the car in gear and started toward the diner again. 

"We will deal with it after," replied Jensen rolling his eyes and readjusting himself. 

JennaBell was just cleaning off table 7, when the two boys hurried in. Taking a seat at the same table they occupied earlier that day. She strode over wiping her hands on her apron and taking out the paper menus from her pocket. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked in her best friendly voice to hide the fatigue setting in. 

Jensen looked at her shyly and asked "JennaBell, we need to talk." Curious, she sat down at the table with them. Jensen folded her hands in his and looked around the diner. "Are you happy here?" 

Her voice caught in her throat, she couldn't believe her TV star crush was holding her hand for one, but asking her if she's happy?! She finally swallowed and found her voice after a few seconds and said shyly "I guess so, as happy as anyone could be." 

Jared leaned forward and whispered, "We would like it if you come to work for us." At that moment, there was a kick under the table and Jared made a pained face, looking grimly at Jensen. Jenna looked at the man still holding her hand, he was glaring at his lover. She felt bemused and special that these two beautiful men just made me amazing offer, but at what cost? Jensen could see the questions in my eyes. 

"Think about it, but not too long." His face softened "We have to leave tonight before social media catches wind that we are here." 

She snorted and shook her head. "Silly, we don't have internet up here in the mountains! The closest tower is 500 miles south of here!" suddenly realizing that they were afraid of being outed. 

The guys looked at each other, Jared smiled and Jensen sighed with what sounded like relief. "But we still want you to think about work for us." said Jensen. Jenna nodded her head and told them she would, only if they ordered something and stayed the night. They agreed. 

Jensen ordered a coffee and cheeseburger, Jared ordered a juice and chicken salad sandwich. They stayed until she was off shift and the diner closed at 8. When she punched out, they were standing out by the car. Jenna walked out and joined them next to "Baby", all the while thinking to herself I'm crazy! I gotta be crazy to refuse their offer! Maybe I should talk to Alma. 

"We'll give you a ride back to the Inn, get in." said Jared holding open the passenger car door for her. 

Her eyes grew wide. "Are you sure? Only you get to ride shot gun!" Jensen smiled, his eyes shimmering in the parking lot light full of emotion, from the driver’s side. 

"Yea, tonight you can be Sammy." She couldn't help but squeal a little as she got into the car. Jensen pulled out of the parking lot toward the Inn. 

"If I was going to work for you, what will I be doing exactly?" she said. 

Jared sat in the middle of the back seat leaning forward and very mysteriously said, "Not here, wait until we are at the inn." 

She side looked him in confusion and then Jensen put his finger to his lips and pointed to his ear indicating someone was listening. Jared started talking about how beautiful the area was and asking her questions about the skiing. She answered the best she could, they talked all things New Hampshire, until they got to the Inn. 

They pulled up to the Inn and got out of the car. Jensen asked Jared to get the bags as he started for the porch stairs ahead of us. He was on the porch, when he looked back at us and yelled, "Hurry up slow pokes!" 

Jared grabbed the bags from the back seat and started walking with Jenna toward the door. "Sorry about before, we don't know if Baby is bugged or not." 

I looked at him astonished "Seriously? Why would they Bug your car?" 

Thinking they were being overly paranoid. Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Because they want to catch us doing or saying something we aren't supposed to." 

She rolled her eyes as she walked into the front room. There Jensen and Alma were in a serious looking conversation, we walked up to them, Jenna put her arm around a stressed looking Alma and asked, "Is everything alright Alma?" She looked ready to cry. 

"Oh, JennaBell, my girl, everything is just fine." and she gave Jenna a hug. "Why don't you boys get settled for the night and in the morning; I'll make you a big breakfast!" Shooing them all away, she kept her gaze on Jenna, trying to tell her to stay and talk. 

Jenna says goodnight to Jared and Jensen as they head upstairs to their room. Once out of ear shot Alma pulls her into the kitchen and sits her down at the rickety old table. "Why aren't they gone yet? They said they had to leave. What happened?" Got to love the old gossipy ladies, I chuckled as she continued to berate me with questions. 

"They came to the diner and offered me a job! I don't know what I’m doing yet, but Alma do you think this is a good idea?" Taking a breath and calming down I looked at the old woman who was like an aunt to me. 

She sighed, sitting down beside her as she said, "Find out all the details you can and then you think about what is best for you." Alma looking deadly serious at her. "Young lady, you don't let them boys pressure you into anything! You Hear Me?" She then looked at the clock, it was almost half pass 10, she shooed Jenna out of the kitchen so she could get things ready for the morning. 

Jenna started upstairs for her room, when she got there, she noticed the door was opened. She could’ve sworn she locked it before she left this afternoon. She walked across the hall and knocked on the boys’ door. Jensen answered wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting pajama pants with a devil's trap on the outer thigh, her heart almost in throat at the sight of his chiseled chest and firm abs, the fan girl in her almost lost it. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but my door is ajar and I thought I locked it before I left." Trying not to look him up and down. "I was wondering if maybe you could check it out for me?" The whole time she's trying not to drool looking at his beautiful body and reminding herself he is taken. 

Jared popped his head out of the doorway behind him and inquired, "What's up?" 

She chuckled, his hair was disheveled like she had interrupted something. 

"Umm.... Did you notice if she locked her door?" Jensen, taking the embarrassment off her, walked over to my door and opened it, then he walked in to take a look. She almost followed him, Jared putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, he shook his head. So she stayed in the hallway with him until Jensen came back out, holding a dozen red roses bundled together with twine and a frown on his face. All she could do is stare at the flowers, dumbfounded. 

"I don't care what the job is, just get me the hell out of here!" Close to tears in her voice. At that point Jared's arm wrapped around her and Jensen threw the flowers in a trash can. 

"Who are they from?" asked Jared as he tightened his embrace a little, more to make her feel safe than to squeeze her. She takes a calming breath. 

"Crazy Uncle Henry, the guy that owns the Gun Shoppe in town." She shudders at the thought of him in her room and touching her things. 

Jensen turns and looks at Jared sighing, he says "JennaBell, if you want to stay in our room you can. There's two beds and we only use one." Jared gets giddy and lets go of Jenna. He has the look of a little kid in a candy store. 

"Oooooo....Sleep over!" He goes into their room and starts clearing off the other bed. Jenna doesn't want to hurt his feelings, so she agrees. Jensen goes with her to her room to grab her things and make plans to pack all of her belongs (Meager as they are) in the morning. Not wanting to talk about her intruder, she sits on the empty bed and stares at her knees. Jared concerned, goes over with a beer. 

"I know you don't want to talk about it, so I won't push, but is this why you want to leave this place?" She takes a sip of a lukewarm beer and feel the tears starting, she swallows them down with the beer. 

"That's only half of it," They laugh and talk until Midnight. She lays down on the pillow, on the extra bed facing the boys. Jensen is laying closest to the door, with an arm under the pillow. Jared lays on the other side stretched out. His legs hanging off the side of the bed, his head nestled in the crook of Jensen's other arm. Jensen notices that she notices, and smiles. 

"It’s so good you two have each other," she says smiling at him. 

"He's my world," says Jen as he looks down at Jay fast asleep. 

Jenna is woken up by a crashing sound and a scream coming from down stairs. She jerks awake. Her first thought is Alma. Jensen is getting untangled from Jay, who somehow managed to sleep through the noise. 

Jenna mouths to him, "What's going on?" He shrugs and puts on a tee. They run downstairs to find a broken vase and a very distraught Alma in the lobby. 

"Alma what happened?" Jenna said with her voice shaking with concern. She looked angry and scared. 

"You need to leave Honey!" Looking very upset on the verge of tears. "JennaBell, he found out you spent the night with them." 

Shocked and angry Jenna spit out, "Only because he broke into my room!" Alma put her arms around her, as Jensen started picking up the shards of glass on the floor. "He's a Creepy Old Man, Alma!" 

"I know, love, I know." Patting her back. 

Jensen, throwing away the big pieces, said, "We are leaving today, if you still want to go, the job is yours!" 

Alma smiled sweetly at him and asked, "What job are you offering her?" Getting down to brass tax is something Alma was good at. Jensen blushed, only now realizing they hadn't talked about the job last night. 

They walked into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the mess behind. Alma makes a pot of coffee, as they sit down at the table. "I kinda want to wait for Jared, but he will be sleeping for a while. Hour difference and all." Jensen said as he took a seat. 

Alma turns and lifts an eyebrow at him. "Young man, we are talking now, so you best come out with it!" Nervous, Jensen readjusts in his seat. "Yes Ma'am." He looks down and thinks about his next words carefully. 

"We would like JennaBell to come live with us, at our house, do some light housekeeping," he said as the double doors of the kitchen opened, revealing a very tired Jared. Alma handed the towering half asleep man a cup of coffee as he sat down next to Jensen. 

"And of course, keep our secret," said Jared as he leans over to sweetly kiss Jensen good morning. Alma smiles at Jenna and nods her head, as if to say she thinks Jenna should agree to the job. Jensen notices Jared tastes of toothpaste and coffee, He blushes at the fact he hasn't had time to brush his own. Jared doesn't seem to mind as he deepens the kiss, until he remembers the others in the room. He backs away leaving a blushing Jensen, breathless. 

"Good Morning" he mumbles with a smile. Jenna can't help but look at them, seeing the love they share and feeling empathy for them that they have to hide this from the world. Jared smiled and looked at her. 

"So, we are leaving today. JennaBell, what do you say?" Putting her on the spot, she blushes. 

"Alright, but do I need to sign anything?" Looking at both of them. "Cause I'm willing to sign anything!" Both guys smiled and nodded. 

"There will be when we get back." sighed Jensen. Alma came over with a heaping plate of bacon, sausage, and pancakes, Jared took it from her and placed it on the table in the middle of them. 

"For now, you eat! After, we pack your things!" said the older woman with tears in her eyes. After breakfast, Jenna helped Alma with dishes, as the boys went upstairs to pack and ready for the trip back to Vancouver. 

"So, how you feel about all this, Honey?" Alma asked as she scrubbed the frying pan. 

"Well, I won't know until I get there." as Jenna dried the plates. 

Jensen pulled Jared into the room, pushed him on the bed, and started pulling down his own PJ pants. Jared eyed his beautiful body, then noticed the door is not closed. Jared rose, grabbed a half-naked Jensen, threw him on the bed and closed the door. 

He turned to Jensen with heat in his eyes; Jen licked his lips with anticipation. Jared moved between his legs and knelt down so his head was inches away from the impressive length of Jensen's shaft. They only have this time together, they better make the best of it. 

Moaning, Jensen took a fist full of Jared's hair, as he licked and sucked at his cock. As he backed off with a small pop, Jared stood to rid himself of his pants and joined Jen on the bed. Kissing and touching led to them both naked on the bed. Jared, like a reclining Moose, on his back, his hands holding the beautifully proportioned figure of Jen, saddled on his hips, at the waist. 

Jensen slowly rotated his pelvis while rising and falling on the thick, long, hard cock buried deep inside him. Only the slight quickening of Jens' pace, working the cock in every direction, told Jared he was close. 

Jared grabs Jens' cock, as he rides him, the faster he stroked him, the faster Jen rode him. Their backs arched, white-knuckled grip, and all of a sudden, they came simultaneously. Jens' load sprayed all over Jared's stomach and chest, exhausted Jensen laid on the side of the bed. 

Jared grabbed he fluffy pink hand towel, lying on the floor, to clean himself off. Smiling and very satisfied, they got dressed and started packing. Jensen decided to pack to hand towel as a token and memory of the trip. 

Alma and Jenna go upstairs to pack her things, as they get to her door, the boys are walking out of theirs, with bags in hand and smiles on their faces. Jensen broke away from Jay and stepped close to Jenna. 

"I'll be right back, are you still joining us?" 

She blushes shyly, "Yes, you can’t get rid of me that easily." 

He continued on his way to the car with his bag, as he went, she noticed he was limping a little. She packed her bags as quickly as possible, bringing them down to the lobby. She hugged a tearful Alma as she went out the door, down the stairs, and to the car, where two sexy men were waiting for her. 

As she was getting her bags in the car (and herself in the backseat), a beat up, rusted Toyota pulled in, almost hitting the Impala. She knew right then who it was. Jensen had a frown on his face in the driver’s seat and Jared was just getting in, as the driver of the Toyota was getting out. An elderly man, with a tuft of white hair growing on the top of his head, wearing blue stained overalls and tan, sweat-stained, long-sleeved Henley, walked over to the driver’s side of the Impala. Jensen started the engine. 

"Hey!" he yelled as he approached them. "JennaBell, where do you think you’re going?" She wished at that moment the leather seat would swallow her whole. Ugh! Now the Boys would know her admirer was a crazy old guy. She was so embarrassed. Jared, ever the friend, noticed that she was mortified. 

"Jen, hon, please start the car and get on the road," he pleaded. Jensen had that 'Angry Dean' look going on right now. He shifted into reverse and hit the gas; then shifted into drive and peeled out onto the road, leaving Henry in a spray of dust and rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Life

Lion's Bay is a small village situated in the coastal mountains of Vancouver, British Columbia. The house was a rustic blue in color, with a wraparound patio, with wooden stairs leading down to the private beach (almost 2 miles away or a 5-minute walk). Flowers that she had never seen or smelled before were lining the path of the gravel driveway. Breathtaking views of the coastal mountains, you just don't see in New Hampshire, it was like the mountains just rose out of the sea by sheer will. 

The boys led her through a gate beside the house to the back yard. Lush green grass gave way to a huge in ground pool and hot tub that was bubbling away. It was so peaceful and quiet here. They walked through a sliding glass door off an enormous kitchen. It was beautiful, with rustic wooden cabinets, appliances built right into the walls, a long island bar was planted right in the center of the space with six stools around it, with a high chair leaning up against the wall. 

Jared gave her the grand tour of the house. She couldn't believe she would be working here, never mind living here. The living room was just off the kitchen and to the right of that was a game room area. The living room with its slate brick fireplace, brown leather couch, and coffee table made of wood (filled with fishing and golfing magazines) all open and airy, was beautiful. Down the hall to the right was the master bedroom, obviously the boys’ room. To the left and down the hall from the game room were three bedrooms and a bathroom. 

Jared led her to the last bedroom at the end of the hall. He opened the door into a lush wooden clad room with a deep brown dresser and a quaint old fashion queen size bed. Lush seafoam green carpet (that your bare feet would sink into). To the left of the bed was a walk-in closet (bigger than her room at Alma's) and a bathroom to the right. 

She put her bags down on the bed. She couldn't believe her eyes; the whole house was overwhelming. Jared hadn't said much the entire tour, for which she was very grateful. The windows in the room looked out at the beach and crystal clear blue water. She turned to Jared to thank him, but he was already gone. She took that moment to catch her breath; sat down on the bed, just looking around the room. 

The walls were too bare, so she took time to unpack her bags. The dresser was large (drawers were on the small side) her intimates would fit, but not much else. She hung up several pairs of pants and dresses in the walk-in closet and placed her two pairs of shoes in there as well. 

"We need to take you shopping," said Jensen coming in the room to see her progress. 

She smiled as she turned towards him. "I would like that." as she hung up the last of her t-shirts. 

"I'm making chicken on the grill, you want some?" Jensen smiling putting his hands in his pockets not sure what else he could do. 

"Sure! I'm kinda starving," walking over to him and giving him a hug. 

"Cool! I'll put another bird on the Bar-bee." His eyes lit up with excitement, he was worried that she hadn't eaten anything all day. She didn't even get anything when they had stopped at the Gulp & Sip before they got to town. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. 

Jared was outside sitting on the patio in a white plastic chair with a book, when they got to the kitchen. "Jenna, you know everything in here is yours too, right?" Jensen motioning towards the pantry and fridge. He must’ve noticed her eyeing the bowl of fruit on the counter, because he took an apple and handed it to her. 

She blushed as she took the apple and said, "I know, thank you. I'm just overwhelmed." He walked over to the fridge taking out a container full of chicken, winked at her as he walked out the sliding glass door to the patio and grill. She sighed, she had to get her thoughts under control, he was Jays, there's no way she could ever get a man as pretty as him or Jay. 

She took a bite of the apple as she walked out to the patio sitting down next to Jared in a blue chair. "Hi, Jenna Bug!" Jared smiling at her as he put down his book. 

"Hi! Whatcha reading?" she asked as Jared looked down at his book. 

"Jim Beaver's life, he just published it." His eyes lit up as he spoke about his co-worker/friend. 

"I'm sure he has had a lot of adventures! I loved him as Bobby." she said with wonder in her voice. 

"Oh, well of course he has, you should hear the stories he tells!" Jay leaned in close to her, she could breathe in his musk all day; no wonder Jen couldn't get enough of him, he smelled amazing. 

"JennaBell, you will have just as many, if not more while you are here, I promise!" Jen said as he put the last potato on the grill. They talked and laughed throughout dinner. The chicken was so good, Jensen did a wonderful job. Too bad they had to go back to set tomorrow. They reassured her that she would be fine, they were just a text away. That's when Jared remembered she didn't have a phone. He went into the office that was located in the back of the kitchen. When he returned, he handed her a purple iPhone. 

"Both of our numbers are programmed in. I'm under Country Boy and Jens' is under Dapper Dan." Jensen made a grimace at the name, they started laughing. JennaBell had to excuse herself to the powder room at that moment, her eyes were filling with tears cause these two were the best people she ever met. she was so overwhelmed and grateful. 

Jared turned to Jensen when She closed the sliding glass door "What is she going to do all day while we are gone? She doesn't know anyone here." Concern shown in his voice and face. 

"She'll be fine." was Jens' response as he kissed Jay on the cheek, resting a hand on his upper thigh under the table squeezing gently. Sighing, looking at the dishes that needed to be cleared after their feast. 

JennaBell came back out to the patio as they were cleaning up, she smiled at the way they would go for a plate and their hands touch, the way Jensen seems to have stars in his eyes every time he looked at Jay. 

Jared noticed her first, he looked a little bashful, as she stood there watching them. She cleared her throat and stepped forward to take the plates from Jen. She walked into the kitchen to put the dishes in the washer. The guys went to the living room to watch T.V. as she cleared the rest of the patio without complaint. 

Jensen rested his head on Jared's lap as they were laying on the sofa watching T.V. Jared could feel the warmth of his breath on his crotch, and the growing hard on Jensen was causing. Jared tired moving without disturbing him as his bulge was right in Jens' face. Then he could feel his mouth sucking on the bulge leaving a wet patch of drool. Jared getting more turned on, let him continue a bit longer. Finally, Jared released his cock from his sweats, he could see Jens eyes light up and the feeling of him sucking him off was incredible. 

The way he sucked from the base to the tip sliding his tongue up and down the shaft and playing with his head, then slowly rubbing it while licking the tip. Jared grabbed his head threading his fingers through Jens' soft, short, brown and golden hair, pushing his head down to make him suck harder and faster. Every thrust into his beautiful mouth, Jared's breathing became labored, he was so close. 

"Jen, I want you, I want you inside of me," said Jared breathlessly. Jensen popped Jared's cock out of his mouth, slowly turning over and kissing his way up to Jared's mouth. He pushed Jared back and removed his sweats, both naked in the living room, both knowing JennaBell was in the kitchen, lost in each other. Jensen positioned himself between his ass cheeks, inch by glorious inch Jens' cock filled Jared. 

He gently started rocking back and forth, moans escaping from them both in ecstasy. Jared grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss as he thrust his hips to make Jens go in and out of Jared's hole. Jared moved into a doggie style position and Jensen pleasured him until they came; he removed his cock and started licking the rim of his lover’s ass, making Jared's toe's curl from complete pleasure. Spent, they both retired to the bedroom for the night, they had an early morning meeting and had to be on set. 

Jennabell watched the whole intimate scene of the two of them. She wasn't a voyeur by any means, she just couldn't help but watch. She hid in the corner of the kitchen next to a bookcase, she put her hand slowly down her pants and started rubbing herself as she watched Jensen sucking Jays big manhood. she quietly came, trying not to make a sound. 

She thought they would move into the bedroom before now, so she could make her escape to her room and her dildo. She was so turned on, she couldn't believe how much, just by watching them. When Jensen went between Jared's legs, Jennabell couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping her lips. 

Hoping that they hadn't heard her, she continued pleasing herself while she watched them. She came three more times by the time they were done. The boys walked hand in hand to their room, as JennaBell regained the strength in her legs to move to the hall leading to her room. Once in her room, she pulled open the drawer next to her bed and pulled out her trusty blue rabbit dildo named "BOB" took off her pants, got under the covers and fucked herself until she exploded one last time. She put BOB back in his drawer, fell back against the pillows and fell into a relaxing sleep. 

9am

Jared bounds down the hall towards JennaBell's room; knocks on the door. She hears the sharp rap, rolls over as Jared opens it a crack. 

"Mmmm.... No!" mumbles JennaBell as he No!" mumbles JennaBell as he walks in and sits down on the end of her bed shaking her. 

"Come on! We're going to the set of SPN! Thought you'd be excited!" Jensen knocked on the door as he walked in, pulling Jay, to remove him from the room, so she could get up. She was smiling into her pillow as the two playfully bickered all the way down the hall. 

JennaBell got out of bed, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Once that was done, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve "AKF" shirt (Jared would love it). She made her bed and walked down the hall. The boys’ door was open, she stepped in, quickly made their bed and hung up the clothes that were lying on the chair and on the bed. 

"Slobs," she thought to herself giggling and shaking her head. She continued down the hall to the living room where Jen was stretched out watching the news. 

"HEY,there she is!!" he said as he turned off the T.V. standing up to give her a hug. She felt safest in those arms, smelling his smell (he's intoxicating, no wonder Jay couldn't get enough of him). Jared came in holding two mugs of coffee, handing one off to JennaBell. She smiled as she took it from him, she didn't dare to mention what she had witnessed the night before. She was hoping the guilt wasn't on her face and could keep their secret. Jay handed the other mug to Jensen 

"So, you ready??" She nodded her head as she took a sip of coffee, vanilla bean exploded on her tongue, it was sooo good! Jens grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and threw his arm around her shoulder 

"C’mon! Let’s go!" walking through the kitchen shuffling his feet and making faces at her. Jared followed them; he loved the sound of JennaBell's giggle as well as watching Jensen make her laugh. He went to the fridge (while the other two went outside to the car) to grab a container of yogurt and fruit he packed for her, since they wouldn't be stopping anywhere on their way to set. 

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived on set. A tall warehouse with a coal mine set in the background. "Baby" rumbled across the gravelly parking lot as Jensen pulled her into her usual spot. A short, heavy-set, bald man with wide shoulders and tattoos on his arms stepped up to the driver’s side window. 

"Well, we weren't sure if we'd see you again." talking more to the car then to Jensen. 

"Oh, you know, we had to take her out for one last spin." said Jared smiling in the passenger seat. Jensen turned off the engine and started to get out, when he remembered JennaBell in the back. 

"Sweetheart, we are going to take you to our trailers. That's where you'll be working today." 

"Yes Mr. Ackles, I will do whatever you ask of me," she said with a playful smile. Jay did the best he could to hold in his laugh at her innocent professional face. Knowing they had talked about the roles they had to play while on set. Even though the three were just friends in the real world, Hollywood would eat it up if looks were made or laughing together happened. She was their employee first and she was going to do the best she could. 

They walked along a path to the long row of trailers. Jens still walking beside her with his arm around her and Jared holding her hand, as she looks around wide eyed. Jay was pointing things out to her, like the make-up trailer and the costume department. All the while the short, bald man that Jensen called Cliff was updating them with what has been happening and was going to happen today with the show. 

JennaBell felt important at that moment walking between these two very handsome actors. Jensen broke the conversation he was having to look at her. "Ok, we are getting you to our trailers, then Jared and I need to go to a meeting." 

JennaBell smiling innocently at him "Oh of course Mr. Ackles. Is everything I need inside, so I don't interrupt you and Mr. Padalecki?" He nodded his head in approval as Cliff looked from Jensen to what he thought was a potential girlfriend or fan, confused, he started to ask as they walked away towards Jared's trailer. 

His trailer and the one beside it were HUGE!! JennaBell knew right away those two were her work stations today. Jared pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Leading JennaBell up the stairs, up to a small kitchenette, a huge seating area with an even BIGGER T.V. on the wall, dog hair everywhere (the dogs were apparently at a kennel), pizza boxes and to go boxes on the floor, and clothes strewn around the furniture. She had her hands full with this one. Jared went to the sink in the kitchen area and pulled cleaning supplies. 

"Jenna Bug, the vacuum is in the small closet next to the bathroom" JennaBell smiled at the cut nickname and nodded. She took the cleaning supplies, started to look through them. Jared went to the bedroom area, when he came back he had a name tag for her. on it that read "Jenna Bug." She giggled as he pinned it onto her shirt. 

"Jens' trailer is right next door, the easiest way to get there is through the back door in the kitchen." She nodded as she was setting things set up her way. 

"Ok Jay, I got it. Go so I can do my magic!" Pushing him toward the door. He was laughing the whole way. 

"Make sure you text us if anything happens or you have questions," as he walked out the door. 

Jensen yelled "I unlocked my door for you!" as he watched Jared (a giant) be pushed out the door by a woman no bigger than a toothpick and 5'3. She closed the door on them, looked around, shaking her head. By the end of the week they will wonder how they lived without her all their lives. 

An hour into cleaning the mess known as Jared's trailer, there was a knock at the door. She put on her best smile and answered it. 

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss. I thought this was Jared's trailer," said a young man with blonde wavy hair, a baby face and blue eyes. 

"Ummm…it is, but he's not here, I think he and Mr. Ackles are in a meeting." Jennabell said as she blew her own curls out of her face. She felt like a sweaty mess and this guy was kind of cute. 

"Well, I'm Curt; I play a demon in the show." said the little cutie. 

"Hi, I'm JennaBell, I'm Mr. Padalecki's maid," swallowing her blush back. "Can I take a message for him?" 

"Oh no that's ok, I'll find him," as he turned to walk towards the makeup trailer. 

"It was nice meeting you JennaBell." She went back inside to finish cleaning, so she could find out what kind of mess awaited her in Jensen's trailer. She loved them, but man they were slobs!


	3. Dont Piss Off Jensen

Jensen's trailer wasn't that bad. He had clothes everywhere, some his, some Jared's (you could tell the pants were Jared's). Jenna put all the clothes in a hamper bag to bring back to the house to wash. His trailer was the same set up as Jared's, so it was easy to clean and didn't take much time. Jensen came back to the trailer around one o'clock to grab her for lunch. 

"LUNCH! Let’s go..." he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around. The place was cleaner than clean, he couldn't believe it. JennaBell was sitting on his small couch, rubbing her foot. 

"Are you OK?" Jensen looking worried. 

"Yup! Just twisted it a little," she said as she put her shoe back on. She stood up and limped over to him. "Just need to put a little pressure on it, I'm fine." Jensen still looking worried, helped her out of the trailer. he wouldn't offer to carry her, he knew better. She leaned on him the whole way to the lunch area. 

Once at the Lunch Tent, they saw Jared in line, with an overstuffed tray of food. He looked at Jensen, then at JennaBell with concern. Jensen lead her over to a table, had her sit down and put her foot up. "You sit here. I'll grab you something, OK." 

"Jen, you don't have to make a fuss, I'm fine," JennaBell said trying to soothe him. Jared walked over to the table and sat down across from her while Jensen went to get some food. 

"What happened?" Jared taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"I tripped over the rug in his room trying to make his bed," said Jennabell, turning red. 

Jared took a sip of soda. "I told him to get rid of that thing!" He made a face at her, got her giggling, it was his favorite sound recently. 

"I'm fine!" Jenna said as Jensen came back with the food. 

"We will see, if that starts swelling in an hour you are sitting tight," said Jensen, handing her a bowl of pasta and a turkey sandwich. As they ate, she could see the concern on both their faces, but her foot never swelled. 

Mark Sheppard came by their table to introduce himself to JennaBell (the boys told him about her, since he is a close friend). She was very star-struck, but she got the words: Hi, good, thank you, and ok out just fine. Jared noticed the nervousness and started making faces at her. Mark left as Jared was getting up to throw away his meal. Jenna grabbed his shirt sleeve as the guy, Curt, walked by. 

"What’s up?" Jared said as he saw her watching Curt walk over to another table. 

"That's the guy that came to your trailer earlier looking for you." Jenna said. 

Jensen getting a curious glance in his eye, looking at Jared. "Hey Jay, did he ever find you?" 

"Nope," Jared responded by putting a hand on Jenna's shoulder. He walked over to the trash to put his Styrofoam tray away. He then went to the table Curt was sitting at and started talking to him. 

"OH NO! That can't be good." said Jensen, taking her tray and his, he went to the trash can. He sat on the other side of Curt, joining the conversation. 

JennaBell felt all eyes on her; she sat there quietly, playing on her iPhone. The boys came back. 

"Ok sweets, let's go!" said Jared as he picked her up, not caring if she protested, carrying her back to the trailer. She saw the red boiling in Jensen's eyes as she was carried away by Jared. 

"What was that about?" she asked as they made it to the trailer and he opened the door. 

"I wanted to know what he wanted." Jared faking innocence. She's been around them long enough to know when they were acting or not. 

"You are a Horrible actor lying right now!!" she giggled. "I know what you two are up to!!" Jared smiled and laughed. 

"OK, Curt said you were cute." Jensen said as he walked in with an ice pack for her foot. 

"WHAT? She wasn't going to let it go until one of us told her." Looking surprised at Jared's huffy expression. 

'He thought I was cute?!' she thought to herself as she moved the ice pack to the other side of her foot. The J’s knew she was Bisexual, she told them on the road trip. She hoped to high heaven they weren't going to try to hook her up with Curt. After the mess back in NH, she kind of wanted to stay single for a little while longer. 

Jared didn't say anything, just had a thoughtful look on his face as he sat on the couch arm at Jenna's feet. Jensen went to the fridge to grab a ginger ale, popped the top. "Well, now you know, what you do about it, is your business." 

She couldn't believe it, Jensen! Overprotective since the day she met him, just said that! She turned her head to look at him. "Yea, right! Like you have nothing to say about this?!" Jared, coming out of his thoughts, looked from Jensen to Jenna. 

"You’re a big girl, do what you want." Jensen said with a shrug that looked like Dean. She rolled her eyes at him. 

Jared started to laugh, looked at Jens and said, "Well, there's your answer." Standing up Jared walked over to Jen and kissed him. Jensen smiled through the kiss. Jenna knew that they were worried about her foot and now this guy. It’s not that they didn't like Curt (they had to work with him), they just didn't know him that well. He just started a week before the guys took off for New Hampshire. 

JennaBell wasn't about to just date anyone and she made that clear. Around 3pm the boys were called back to the set. Jenna stayed put on Jared's couch, watching TV (of course TNT had a marathon of SPN) and eating Jensen's stash of junk food. She got up to get a new bag of ice, there was a knock on the door. 

"Can I help you?" she said as she opened the door. There stood Curt with his blonde curls and blue eyes wearing a dopey smile. 

"Ummm....I... I… I wanted to know if you were busy," he stammered shyly. 

"Yes, I am extremely busy, I have to clean and do maid stuff so Mr. Padalecki doesn't fire me," she said kind of rudely. She couldn't believe this was happening. She hoped tomorrow she could stay at the house in Lion's Bay. 

"Oh, OK then," said Curt walking away with his tail between his legs. She felt sort of bad, but she just didn't like him like that, besides she had to remain professional for the boys’ sake. They needed her and she really needed this job (and them). She went back into the trailer, cleaned up her mess and laid back down on the couch. 

She was asleep when Jared came back to the trailer, bringing dinner with him. Jensen made sure Jared had grabbed a bag of Smart Food for Jenna before he left for the trailer, while Jensen stayed behind to go over the last scene with the director. 

"Hey you awake?" Jared said sweetly as he rubbed her head gently. 

"Mmmhmm...." she smiles and opened her eyes "HI!" as she looked up at him. 

"Hi honey, you hungry?" Jared holding up the bag of cheesy popcorn. 

"Oh! He remembered!" Jenna smiled even wider. Jensen has asked her likes and dislikes at lunch, she didn't think he was listening or would remember since they were so busy. 

"Of course, he did! He's Jensen Ackles, you know!" Jared laughing a full body laugh, which got her laughing. She sat up on the couch so Jay could sit. 

They were watching Mr. Deeds on TV when Jensen came in. Jenna was eating her popcorn and Jared was trying to be stealthy putting a gummy worm on her forehead (licking them and attempt to stick them to her) making her giggle. 

"Hey what's up?" Jensen putting a bag down on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living area. 

"Not much, just watching a movie." Said JennaBell as her giggles turn into hiccups. 

"Hi. How was your directing thing?" Jared asked as he stood up to give Jensen a hug and a kiss. 

"Good. You taking good care of our girl?" Jensen smiling and kissing him hello. 

"Of course, she keeps me out of trouble." Jared winking at Jenna, still hiccupping. 

She goes to the fridge to grab some water, takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, since your both here. Curt stopped by." 

Jensen, digging in his bag for his food, stops and raises an eyebrow at her. "I told him I was busy. I was kinda rude to him," she said it like it was no big deal. Jensen kept his opinion to himself, which meant she did exactly what he wanted her to do. Jared, on the other hand, had something to say. "Jenna, is this about NH? Is that why?" 

"Part of it, Jay." She took a drink of her water. Jensen being himself changed the subject to if they were going to stay or go back to the house that night. They decided that Jenna should go back to the house and enjoy the beach maybe go shopping (with their card of course). They wouldn't be leaving yet though, the guys had to be on set again for the last part of the episode they were filming, Jared and Jenna still had time to finish the movie they were watching. Jared was sitting on the couch with Jensen on his lap; Jenna sat on the floor, throwing popcorn at each other while Jared and Jensen tried to eat a candy rope Lady and the Tramp style. 

The knock came at quarter of 8 that the boys were needed in make-up. They gave her a big hug and off they went. She cleaned up the mess, vacuumed up the popcorn, and straightened up the couch. As she was pushing a cushion back into place a book fell out. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a Supernatural Fan Fic called "Beyond the Cage". 

Curious, she sat down and started reading it. A few pages in she realized it was a Wincest Fan Fic. Very intriguing that Jared would read Wincest. Jensen probably didn't know since it was under the couch cushion. She decided to put it on the table to ask him about it or at the very least to see if she could read it. She finished cleaning the TV area when someone knocked on the door. 'If its Curt again, I'm going to scream!' she thought as she went to the door. A delivery man was standing there holding a bouquet of white roses. 

"Is this Mr. Pada... Pada…" 

"Yes, it is, Mr. Padalecki's trailer. I'll take those," She tried not to laugh as the delivery man handed her a clip board to sign. She brought the flowers in and put them in water, then she texted Jay. 

*Hey, someone sent you long stem white roses :) * 

Putting the flowers on the counter space between the TV area and kitchen. Her phone chimed. 

*Who? * 

She looked at the card: 

*I think your cute. *  
*Will you go out with me? *  
*Curt* 

She was shocked! She giggled and texted Jared back. 

*Curt* 

Let Jensen eat that up...she thought. All of sudden her phone chimed, a text from Jensen! 

*Not for Jared * 

'Oh, Boy! Yep, Jen is not happy! Ok. How do I get out of a lecture?' she thought. She texted him back. 

*Guy can't take a hint* 

Her phone chimed. 

*We will talk later* 

Yea, no getting out of lecture, Shit! She sat down and sighed. She had to figure out some way to get this guy to take a hint. It’s only been one day! Why does she attract weirdos and old men? She leaned back on the couch and put her hands over her face in frustration. Now Jensen was going to launch into a Big Brother Lecture. 

She started thinking back to those six weeks in the car, driving from New Hampshire to Lion's Bay. Jensen, for the first two hours straight, lectured her about Crazy Uncle Henry and how she had to be more careful around men only looking for sex. How Jared would only say a one-word sentence here or there, until they got to the New Jersey line. Then he would start in about how men were pigs, especially in their line of work. Some actors (not all) were just looking for a pretty little thing to have on their arm and then throw them away in a day or two. 

The three of them really bonded those six weeks of just being in the car, she was grateful for them in more ways than she could ever express. Secrets were told and promises were made on that long road trip. She told them she was Bisexual, something she never told anyone before because she felt shame in it. 

Jensen had told her he felt the same way especially after he signed his contract in 2009 when the network told him, he had to marry his girlfriend that he hadn't known long. Jared had to hide his homosexuality just to get the job as Sam Winchester. She had asked how they did it without feeling fake. They answered that it was for the fans and the money at first, but around season 7 or 8 they just didn't care anymore. 

They started very subtly with touching and hugging at cons. No one really has noticed and its season 15. She promised not to tell anyone about them being together and they promised not to tell anyone she was Bisexual (including Alma back in NH). She could tell from that moment she was supposed to be in that Chevy Impala with these two amazing men. 

She was still sitting on the couch with her face in her hands when she heard Jensen's voice outside the trailer door. He didn't sound happy. It sounded like he was ranting at someone. She went to the first step by the door to see if she could hear anything. 

"Dude! You just met her! You DON'T send flowers to a girl you just met!" Jensen was yelling. 

"I wanted to get her attention. What! Is she your sister or something?" That sounded like Curt, but she wasn't sure. 

"It doesn't matter what she is or isn't to me! She... she just got out of a tough spot, alright?" Jensen yelling again. 

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Curt sounding frustrated and sincere. 

Jared must’ve come in through the back because he put a hand on her shoulder as he sat down on the stair next to her. he pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her. she put her head under his chin, as she let him hug her. "It’s going to be ok, Jen isn't mad at you love." trying to soothe her. 

“I know, but you guys shouldn't have to keep protecting me like this." Jenna holding back tears. 

"We see a damsel... Knights in shining armor and all that," he said with a goofy smile. 

"Knights, no... but you do play legacies on TV," she giggled. 

Jared pulled her away from him and stood up, offered her a hand to stand as well. He smiled as they walked to the couch to sit. 

"This isn't where you tell me that Curt is out for one thing and one thing only is it? Or that I should just tell him I'm not into guys?" Jenna said as she sat down. 

"Nah, why ruin it for Big Brother?" Jared bumping his shoulder against hers. Jensen walked in just then, if looks could kill she would have been dead a million times over. He didn't say anything as he went to the fridge for a water. He still didn't say anything when he emptied the water bottle. He nodded his head at Jared, a sign for let’s go. 

Jared got Jenna to move toward the door as he picked up the laundry hamper bag. After locking their trailers up for the night, they headed for the big black SUV waiting in the parking lot. Jensen still doesn't say anything to her as they get into the back seat. 

The short bald heavy-set man (Cliff) was driving, Jenna and Jensen in the back seat, and Jared took shot gun. The forty-five-minute drive to Lion's Bay was long in the silence. She felt like she was in the principal’s office. Funny thing was she didn't do anything wrong. 

At that moment, she started to get angry. Real angry because she didn't do anything to deserve her friend to treat her this way. She wondered what the guy had said to Jensen, but she was too mad to ask him. She was afraid of blowing up at her friend for unknown reasons, wouldn't be fair to Jensen. 

They finally got to the house, Jenna got out of the SUV and stormed through the gate. Once inside, she went straight to her room and flopped on her bed face first into the pillow. She could hear Jensen stomping down the hall and Jared telling him to leave her be for the night. 

"Jen, she's had a rough day," Jared said calmly. 

"Yea I know." Jensen frustrated, walked away from her door. 

"Tomorrow she can stay here and go shopping, hang out on the beach." Jared putting his arm around him as they walked down the hall toward the game room. Playing darts or a game of pool always calmed Jensen down. 

Instead of setting up the pool table, Jensen goes over to the bar, pours himself a whiskey, and sits in one of the barrel pub chairs. Jared walks around the chair to stand behind him. He places his hands onto Jensen's shoulders, kneading away some of the tension. 

"Take off your shirt, so I can do this right." Jen unbuttons his shirt and slips it down around his waist. Alternating deep kneading with feather light touches, Jared strokes, fingertips lightly teasing at the belt line, gliding down Jensen's muscular arms, Jared murmurs soothing sounds. His arms slowly encircle Jens, drawing him gently back to lean against the back of the chair, his breath soft on Jens' neck. His palms slide over Jens' pecs, his taut belly. He squirms slightly against Jared's touch. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Jared eases his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, slide them under the elastic. Jensen sighs. His fingers deftly undo the belt buckle. Jensen inhales sharply but doesn't move or object. Emboldened, Jared fumbles with the accursed double flap of Jens' BVDs. He may be stressed, but his manhood was rampant with need. Jared's thumb circled the prominent head of Jensen's dick, it jumped in response. A tiny spot of clear fluid oozes forth, providing lubricant for stronger manipulation. 

Grasping the length of his hardness in his fist, he began to squeeze lightly. Maintaining contact, hands roving over his trim form, Jared glides out from behind his chair. Moving around to bend on one knee before him, he places his palms on Jens' belly, just below the naval, massaging firmly. Jared thumbs hook the elastic, fingers curl. Jensen raises his hips slightly to assist as he slips his jeans and jockeys down in one smooth motion. 

His long, strong hardness bounds out as if sniffing the air. A large drop of silvery clear fluid is about to drop from the tiny lips of his cock. Jared bends, his tongue flicks out to capture it, savors it. His mouth encloses the swollen head. Jensen thrusts his hips upward, his cock twitching and throbbing between Jared's lips, Hot and wet. His hand caresses his balls, gently kneading them. Jared gripped his cock tighter, stroking it as his mouth slid down the shaft. Jensen put his hand on the back of Jay's head, to push him down on his cock, nodding his head up and down sucking Jen's cock. 

"AW...AW...FUCK!" Jens exploded in his mouth over and over, Jared swallowed it. Jensen, nice and relaxed, sat in the chair a little while longer, as Jared got up and poured himself a drink from the bar. 

Jenna heard more than saw what they were doing in the game room from her bedroom door, that's all she really needed. She used her right hand to part her moist lips, exposing her hardened clit. Rubbing herself three or four times as she imagined Jared sucking Jensen's cock. She came hard and fast. She quietly closed the door and laid down on her bed, she fell asleep just as quickly.


	4. Skies the limit

The next morning, she woke to a sticky note on her pillow: 

Jenna,   
Credit card is on your night stand. Skies the limit!   
Have fun and don't wait up! :)   
<3 Jared and Jensen 

She smiled and rolled over, hugging her pillow tight while she stretched. Jenna got outta bed, headed to the bathroom. Next, she went to her closet, picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a short sleeved Phish concert t-shirt. Picking up the card and note before going to the kitchen for a yogurt and fruit smoothie. She couldn't believe the boys had given her their credit card! 

Once in the kitchen, she noticed the mess they left; Dishes everywhere, clothes in the hamper in the middle of the floor, and paperwork on the table. Well, it looked like she would have to clean up before she could go shopping. Jenna decided to turn on the tiny radio sitting on the counter by the toaster, Classic rock station automatically came on; she started to clean the kitchen. 

Jared walked into his trailer, it was 5am, tired, but thrilled to be back to work. He looked around the tidy space, his heart ached for Jenna. Having to leave her at the house didn't set right with him. He went to the fridge, on his way there he noticed a book laying on the counter. He picked it up to look at it, realizing what it was, Jared put it back down while wondering whose it was. 

He had two guesses, He decided to ask Jen about it later, after lunch, to see if it was his. Jared would get a laugh out of it, if it was his, since he was pretty sure it was Jenna's. Jensen reading Wincest? Yeah right! He grabbed a water out of the fridge and locked his trailer up before heading to Make-up. He saw Curt on his travels to the make-up trailer, he nodded his head in hello. Curt did the same in reply, his eyes on his feet as he walked towards props. 

Jensen was just finished getting shaved when Jared walked in the Make-up trailer. 

"Hey!" Jensen smiling as he threw a tub of gummy bears at him. 

"Hey!" Jared said as he caught the tub and opened it and taking a handful. Witty banter back and forth while getting ready for their day. Jensen's phone chimed with a text. He took it out of his pocket to see it was from Jenna. 

* Which one of you made the sticky mess in the game room? * 

Jensen blushed as Jared slid over to him, in the rolling chair, looking at the text. Blushing, they look at each other and start laughing. Jared grabbed Jensen's phone and started texting back. 

*Umm...both of us, but it was Jens’ fault ~Jared* 

He handed Jensen back his phone. "So was not my fault! Bitch!" Jensen said in Dean's Voice. 

"Yes, it was! Jerk!" Jared replied in Sam's voice. They laughed some more. They were called to set just then. 

Jenna received a text back; she just shook her head at the reply. Getting a bucket with warm water and sponge, she knelt down and cleaned the mess up. Just remembering last night, the thought of what they did in that room, make her panties wet. She finished cleaning the floor, took the bucket into the kitchen to dump it and put her shoes on. House clean, she decides to take the walk into town with the credit card they gave her. 

People walking their dogs, jogging, biking on the side walk, cars driving up and down the main street of the little village. Jenna smiled at a couple walking hand in hand along the shops. There was a candy store on the corner and a Big and tall shop she swore Jared shopped at, right next to the grocers. A beautiful woman's boutique was next to the florist across the street. Jenna crossed the busy street to the woman's boutique. A bell chimed as she walked in; she took in all the bright colors of fabric on the racks, mannequins, and along the walls. 

A gorgeous slightly built woman with a shock of red hair and a bright smile walked around a counter in the middle of the shop toward her. 

"Hi! I'm Felicia, owner of Sundry Boutique. How can I help you today?" 

"Umm...I'm not really sure." Jenna said shyly as she shook the woman's hand. Felicia smiled brighter. 

"Well, follow me and I will show you our new items." They went to a corner of the shop, where a rack of beautiful dresses was hanging. All had designer names like Vera Wang, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Versace, Prada, and many more that Jenna had never heard of. Felicia pulled a gorgeous sea green low-cut gown out of the protective plastic. 

"This is perfect for Gala's and Red-Carpet Events." 

"Oh! I won’t be going to any of those kinds of fancy places." Jenna laughed nervously as she eyed the dress with longing. Felicia put it back on the rack with a click of her tongue. She then pulled out a cute pink and black polka dot sundress. 

"This is great for conventions and interviews." Jenna looked at the woman with confusion in her eyes 

"I'm not going to those either," with a sigh, "I guess I will have to order something from Walmart.com and Red's Shoe Barn." 

"Oh NO You Won't!" Felicia looking at her incredulously. "OK, let’s start over! Where are you from?" 

"I... I'm from New Hampshire up in the White Mountains," Jenna explained nervously, looking down at her feet. 

"OK. Are you visiting or an actress? You look like an actress!" Felicia eyeing Jenna up and down. 

"Oh! NO! I'm a housekeeper for an actor." While playing with the credit card in her pocket, she lifted it out in her cupped hand so Felicia couldn't see it. "I work for Mr. Jensen Ackles." 

Reading his name off the card, "Oh! I know Jen! Honey how long have you worked for him?" asked Felicia, noticing Jenna putting her hand back in her pocket nervously. 

"Not long. The... He saved me from a small town," said Jenna still looking down at her shoes. 

"He's an amazing man, that one," Felicia said with humor in her voice. "Well, let's find you some clothes!" An hour later Jenna walked home with four bags filled with designer jeans, blouses, shoes, sandals, and a nice pair of Versace sunglasses, along with Felicia's number. 

Once at the house, she went to put her finds away and then headed to the kitchen for dinner. Since the boys weren't going to be home, she decided to grill up some chicken and zucchini. She went out to the patio to check on the propane on the grill, so she could cook up her dinner (propane good! of course, Jen wouldn't let it get low). 

The doorbell rang at the front of the house, making her forget her dinner for the moment. Going to the door, she unlatched it as she opened it. "Can I help you?' Jenna asked looking at a floppy hat and a red dress. 

The woman under the floppy hat lifted her head and smiled wickedly. "Yes, I think you can." The woman said as she pushed Jenna out of the door way and into the house. 

"Umm... Excuse me, but Mr. Ackles isn't going to like you just barging in." said Jenna getting upset and closing the door. 

"Oh, you bet he won't! Now where are MY things?" said the woman as she walked down the hall and into Jensen's bedroom (that he shares with Jared). Jenna frantically got out her phone and texted Jared. 

*I think Jensen's ex-wife is here; she is looking for her things* 

The woman walked back out to the hallway on her phone talking loudly to someone. "...Well I DONT CARE IF HE IS ON SET! GET HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!" She eyed Jenna up and down suspiciously "Well, I see he replaced Ellena without a problem." rolling her eyes. 

"JENSEN! Where Are MY Things?" she spat out viciously at poor Jensen. Jenna stood there fuming, but there wasn't anything she could do. "You there! Girl! Jensen says there are two boxes in the hall closet. GET THEM!" The woman spat out at her. 

Jenna stood there dumbfounded as she watched the woman close her phone. After noticing Jenna was not moving, she huffed and pushed past her mumbling something about housekeepers not understanding English. Jenna's phone chimed, incoming message from Jared: 

* Oh Boy! Jensen is so sorry!* 

The woman came back to the front door carrying two boxes in her arms. Jenna opened the door smiling a smug smile at her as she left. Jenna closed the door and leaned against it as she sighed with relief. 

She then sent Jared back a message: 

* It's all clear, Dragon left the castle* 

Her phone chimed again, this time from Jensen: 

* I'm sorry you had to go through that* 

She texted back a smiley face 

Jenna went back to making her dinner. She grilled up the chicken and zucchini and made a potato salad. She brought it all into the kitchen to sit down and eat, when there was a knock at the sliding glass door. She opened it so that Felicia could come in. 

"Hi," Jenna said shyly, "You’re just in time for dinner." 

"What we having? I'm starved!" said Felicia as she sat down at the bar. "WOW! I haven't seen this place so clean! You could eat off the floor!" Jenna blushed. 

"Umm... Thanks I guess." 

"Oh, hun! Come here!" Felicia with her arms stretched out. Jenna went to her and held the embrace for a few seconds. Felicia looked into her blue green eyes as she softly kissed her thin pink lips. Jenna was a little taken aback by the kiss, country mouse wasn't used to going so fast. 

"Dinner is getting cold. I, for one like to be fed first," She laughed shyly as she walked away to get plates and serve them dinner. As they sat and ate, talking about themselves, what Felicia did for a living, how she knew the guys (she was in season 7-10 as a geeky girl). Jenna talked about New Hampshire and how she met the guys on their "Road Trip". They laughed and talked until almost midnight. 

"Do you want to stay?" Jenna asked shyly after the sixth glass of wine. 

"Do you want me too?" Flirted Felicia. 

Jenna stood up and leaned against the bar for support in front of Felicia; their lips met in a slow soft kiss. Jenna's hand found its way to her long red hair, fingers running through it. Felicia's hands framed both sides of Jenna's face, holding her as the kiss deepens. Jenna pulls away to step around the bar to get closer to her. 

They both stand, locked at the lips, moving towards the living room and the couch. Felicia's hand finds the bottom of Jenna's shirt and pulls it up over her head to reveal a cute white bra filled to the brim. Jenna strips Felicia's off as well revealing bare breasts (about a hand full). She then lays Jenna down onto the couch still lip locked. Tongues meeting and hands roaming over smooth skin. 

Felicia starts kissing down Jenna's neck down to the bra's edge, she lifts up a little, arching her back, so Felicia can undo the bra. Once the bra is out of the way, Felicia starts licking, kissing, suckling at each one of Jenna's breasts, making her moan. She takes a nipple between her teeth, making Jenna's breath hitch. 

Jared and Jensen pull into the drive, they notice Felicia's car there as well. Looking at each other, they silently tell each other to be quiet as they get out of the car. They walk around to the patio and sit in the chairs to watch the show. 

Felicia kisses further down Jenna's body, over her curves, down to where her jeans meet her belly button, tongue sliding around the edge of it. Unbuttoning her jeans and tugging them down over her lithe hips and bottom, revealing the thin bikini panties. Removing her jeans, Felicia kisses up Jenna's smooth silky legs, reaching her thighs. Tonguing, licking all the way to her core. Bare skin, fully shaven lush lips, she brought her hand up to part them. 

Jenna hissed in anticipation as Felicia put her pout lips on her lower ones. Her tongue flicked out at her clit; Jenna moaned some more. Trying not to move, to enjoy every sensation. She was a puddle of nerves and limbs, not knowing which way was up. The things Felicia was doing with her tongue left her numb. She then felt a finger edging around her opening, then pressure as Felicia pushed first one in and then another. Her core was HOT and FULL, as she slowly fingered her and suckled on her clit. Jenna was so close to exploding, breath labored. 

Felicia sat up, fingers still inside her as Jenna reached for her breasts. She tweaked one and then the other, making Felicia gasp in delight. Felicia withdrew from Jenna's core making her gasp at the loss. Unbuttoning her own jeans and ridding herself of them, Jenna saw smooth bare skin with a small smatter of curly red hair at the top. Jenna reached out with one hand, pulling her fingers through the small patch of hair, going lower until her fingers Brushed the clit, making Felicia gasp and her legs almost buckle. 

Jenna then pulled on one of her legs, closer to her and turned her around. "Sit on my face," Jenna demanded. Felicia complied at once. Positioning herself over Jenna's mouth, she began administrating the same treatment to Jenna. 

Out on the Patio, Jared was rubbing Jensen through his jeans. His erection tight against the zipper. Jensen began kissing Jared behind the ear, right where he likes it. 

"Uh, we shouldn't be watching this!" Jared as he is trying to look away from the scene in his own living room, but trying not to interrupt Jensen from kissing him. 

"It’s so HOT though! Didn't think they would hit it off so fast!" Jensen between licks and bites on Jared's ear. 

"It was smart of you to call her and see if she was still single," Jared said, unbuttoning Jensen's pants, pulling them down off his hips. Licking his lips, as he moves his hand further into his jockey's. His fingers brush over a few hairs before grasping onto Jensen's already hard length. Stroking him slowly as Jensen tugs at the collar of Jared's shirt, licking his collar bone. 

Jared then moves off his chair to kneel between Jensen's thighs, kissing his belly, licking all the way down to the hard length of him, before sucking him down into his mouth. Jensen moans quietly as he watches the two women on the living room couch. Felicia and JennaBell decide to move their love making into Jenna's room. Jenna led the way, them kissing each other along the way, as the bedroom door closes, the patio door opens. 

Jared and Jensen stumble into the kitchen, kissing, hands roaming over each other. Jared lifts Jensen onto the bar top next to the stove to finish what they started. Jared between his bowlegs, Jensen's fingers tangled in his hair. Soft moans coming from both of them as Jared devours Jensen's cock. Felicia rounds the corner from the hall way into the kitchen, catches Jensen's eye, He winks at her as she tip-toes over to grab her jacket and purse off the chair. She gives them a little wave as she leaves. Jared releases Jensen's cock with a resounding "POP" picks Jensen up and carries him to their bedroom to continue their "Discussion".


	5. No Babysitters Required

6 AM 

JennaBell looks at the clock, relaxed, satisfied and kinda sad that Felicia had to leave. She understood that responsibilities called, amazing woman! Jenna got up, went to the bathroom to get ready for her day. Looking in the mirror she noticed for the first time what a beautiful mess she was, marks all up and down her neck, her breast. Yup! she was thoroughly sexed last night and it felt great! 

The boys must’ve come home, she heard a noise coming from the living room as she opened the door. Jared throwing things... He looked upset, so Jenna walked past not saying anything. 

"Why? Why can't I just have him to myself?" grumbled Jared. 

That made Jenna turn around to look at him. "What are you talking about?" 

He looked up, seeing Jenna for the first time. "Oh... umm... sorry. Practicing for a scene." 

"A scene where you destroy the living room?" Jenna asked as she noticed the tears (real tears) in his eyes along with pillows and magazines on the floor. 

Jared looked around and shrugged at the mess "Sorry, I'll... I'll clean it up." He bent down to pick up a pillow, his tight Calvin Klein jeans ripped loudly. Quickly he put his hand on the rip in his jeans as he blushes. Jenna tries not to laugh as Jensen enters the room. "What happened?" 

"Ripped my damn pants," said Jared as he stormed to the bedroom. 

"What’d I say?" said Jensen confused. 

"I don't know what's up with him," said Jenna picking up the rest of the mess. 

"He's been like this since Dani called yesterday," said Jensen picking up the golf magazine and plopping it on the coffee table. That reminded him of another book he found in Jared's trailer. Frowning, he went in search of his backpack, found it in the kitchen on a bar stool, right where he left it. He pulled the book out, went back to the living room where Jenna was still tidying up. 

"Hey, is this yours?" holding the book out to her. 

"Nope! Thought it was yours. found it under one of the cushions," said Jenna standing there gawking at him. 

"Nope. Haven't read this one," he said as he plopped it on top of the golf magazine. 

"I was going to ask you if I could read it if you were done with it," said Jenna blushing " I didn't think Jay read Wincest." 

"He doesn't!" said Jared coming out of his room with new pants on. 

"There's Mister Handsome! Morning My Love!" said Jensen sweetly to Jared with a big grin. 

"Oh No! No you don't! Don't you dare start sweet talking me, Mister!" Jared spit out angrily. 

"What? I don't know what your upset about, Jay! Would you talk to me?" Jensen looking as confused as ever. 

"Mmmm hmmm... Sure you don't!" Jared walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

Jenna Lost, didn't know what to do or say to a defeated looking Jensen. 

" I can’t do anything right for that man!" mumbled Jensen walking to his room with Jenna on his heels. 

"Jen, you know Jay! He will be able to shake this off," said Jenna as she watched him pulling clothes out and putting them into a suitcase. "Jen, what's going on?" 

"Dani told me I had to come stay in Texas for my vacation to see J.J. or I don't see her at all." Jensen sighed. 

"So that's why Jay is having a fit?" 

"Yup that's why!" throwing a pair of underwear into the case. 

"So how long you gone for?" 

"A week. This is going to kill him," said Jensen pulling his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"I'll keep an eye on him. Just don't let this kill you in the process, ok?" Jenna hugging him. She knew how much they loved each other but they had kids to think about. She left him to finish packing and went to find Jared. 

She found him in the kitchen Listening to classic Rock on the radio and eating a muffin. He looked up as she came in with tears in his eyes. 

"I'm a fool!" 

"NO Jay, you’re not! You’re in love, hun." She sat down across from him at the counter. "He's going to Texas to be with J.J, not to see HER; big difference!" 

"Doesn't feel like it." he took a bite of muffin, "Do you think this is how he feels when I go to see the boys?" 

"Absolutely!" Jenna grabbed a muffin and started nibbling. 

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Jenna, I shouldn't be dumping this on you." said Jared taking another bite of his muffin. "How did your night with Felicia go?" 

Jenna blushing replied, " She's nice and how did you know?" 

"Oh... Ummm... she was leaving as we came home last night." Jared shrugged "Are you going to date her?" 

"I don't know, maybe." Jenna feeling selfish for talking about herself when he's going through this, but if what he needs is a distraction, she'd give it to him. 

Jensen came out with a roll away suitcase behind him. "Ok you have my number if you need anything, you know if the house burns down, or someone decides to drink himself to death while I'm gone," speaking to Jenna but looking at Jared. 

"I don't need a babysitter, Jen!" huffed Jared. 

"Never said you did, babe. I will be gone for a week, that's all." Jensen walking over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck to tenderly kiss his forehead. "Please, Jay Don't be mad at me, you know I don't get to see J.J. enough." 

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at HER! If she'd just let J.J. come here like the courts said she should, I wouldn't have an issue." Jared pulling away from him to look at his beautiful face to memorize it for the week. 

Jensen sighed, hand running through his hair in frustration. "I know. Will you at least miss me as much as I will miss u?" 

Jenna had to leave the room just then, afraid she would cry at the look they gave each other. She couldn't stand her friends being upset like this. She heard Jared's sighed reply " Always, Honey." 

She stood by the bookshelf, the same one she stood next to that first night, as her heart broke in two for them. Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen's sad pouty lips. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before there was a horn honking outside, Jensen's cab for the airport had arrived. Jared got up, took hold of the suitcase and walked Jensen out to the cab.


	6. Daddy's a Princess

The first couple of days Jared sat in front of the TV in his PJ's eating junk food and watching old movies, while Jenna cleaned the house around him. Jensen left on Thursday, it was now Sunday afternoon and Jared was getting restless. Jenna was going out with Felicia for drinks down at The Queen's Cross Neighborhood Pub that night. 

"Hey Jay! Why don't you get dressed and come out with us," said Felicia, tapping his foot with her hand. 

He looked up at her with sad puppy eyes, "You want me on your date?" 

She laughed "No silly! Just friends going out on the town!" 

Jenna came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Go get dressed Jay. I have spoken! You don't have a choice now!" Jenna giving him a stern look, but her eyes were smiling. 

He stood up with a huff, marched to his room to get dressed. 

"Sulky baby!" Jenna called after him. 

Sitting at a bar table of the Pub, nursing his sixth Captain Morgan's Black Rose Rum with a splash of Coke, Jared was looking around for fans or people he knew. Jenna and Felicia had just finished off their third Bud Light Draft when two girls came giggling up to the table. 

"OMC! I thought it was you!" squeaked one girl with curly brown hair, in Jared's direction. 

"I told you, Mel!" sighed the other girl wearing overalls and a baseball cap that read 'Winchester Brothers'(her name was Kayla) 

"Can we get a picture with you?" they asked together and giggled. 

Jared forced a smile and posed for a picture as Jenna took it with the girl’s phone. They then noticed Felicia, asked for another pic with both Jared and her in it. Kayla asked Jared where Jensen was. 

"Jensen is in Texas with family," slurred Jared, out of character for him to divulge info, but he was drunk. 

The girls walked away, as two more walked up asking for photos. The night carried on with fans coming up to the table asking for autographs or pictures or just trying to talk to Jared and Felicia. Jenna didn't mind it, she loved the fact that Jared was laughing and smiling (even if it was forced half the time), instead of being in the dumps. 

They ended up leaving by cab around 3am. Jared passed out on the couch, while Jenna and Felicia passed out in Jenna's room. The next morning, Jared woke to his phone ringing, it was Jensen. 

"Dude! You went to a bar without me?" 

" Yea, had a couple of drinks with the girls," he said, trying not to fall off of the couch at the desperate tone in Jensen's voice. 

"Cool! But did you have to wear my blue silk shirt?" Jensen teasing him. 

"I didn't...I wore a blue and white T-shirt.... What are you talking about?" Looking down at his shirt to make sure. 

"Jenna!" Jared yelled down the hall, after he moved the phone away from his face. 

Jenna opened the door, weary eyed. "Yea, Jay?" 

"Did I wear Jens' Blue silk shirt last night?" 

"Oh, you mean the one you threw up on? It’s in the kitchen." 

Jensen started to laugh over the phone when he heard Jenna say that. "Kiddo, what am I gonna do with you? Can't hold your liquor?" 

"Ha ha, very funny! How's our Princess?" Jared asked as he held his hung over head in one hand 

"She's good! Wanna say Hi?" Jensen handing the phone to J.J. 

"Hi Uncie Jay! I wuv u!" a tiny voice came over the phone making Jared's heart mush. 

"Hi sweetie. You being a good girl?" 

"Yup! Daddy is a princess!" 

Jared started to laugh, "Yes he is!" 

Jensen came back on the phone. "Jay don't overdo the fun while I'm gone, please." 

"Yes, your Highness." Jared laughed some more. 

"I mean it, Jay. I'll be back on Thursday," Jensen reassured him. 

"Ok. see you then," said Jared, getting a little sad as he hung up the phone. 

Felicia left early to go to her shop. Jenna did laundry and made lunch. Jared was in his office playing catch up on emails and phone calls to business associates. 

"Damn it, Chris! I don't have time for an audit! The bar isn't successful enough! Tomorrow?" Jared yelled. "I'm needed on set Tomorrow! I can’t be in two places at once!" Jenna heard him yelling on the phone from his office. "Well, Jen is in the area...Maybe he can...." 

Jenna got her phone and began texting Jensen. She promised him, she'd look after the big moose while he was away. 

*We got a problem! Bar in TX is being audited tom* 

her phone vibed: #new message# 

*Don't worry I got it handled, don't tell him, want him to ask me* 

*ok* 

*He misses you* she texted. 

*I know* 

She put her phone back in her jeans pocket when she heard more than saw Jared walking to the kitchen. Jared huffed as he opened the fridge, not noticing that Jenna had a plate of food for him on the counter. 

"I made you some sandwiches, it’s on the counter," she said with a smile. 

He smiled back as he went to sit at the counter. "Thanks, JennaBug, you're a life saver. 

"No problem. I'll be outside by the pool if you need me." She walked out onto the patio, there on the table were dishes and glasses from the night before. She ignored them and sat on the grass by the in-ground pool, soaking up the sun in her bikini. 

Jared sat at the counter, eating his lunch, trying to decide whether or not to call Jensen back and ask him to help with the bar issue. After both his sandwiches were gone and he drank 3/4 of his fruit smoothie, he dialed Jens' number. Three rings and Jensen was there. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." 

"What's wrong?" Jensen always the worrier, especially if Jared sounded down in the dumps. 

"Nothing really, I just.... I need a favor." Jared sighed He then filled Jensen in about the conversation with Chris, their bar manager. 

"So.... You need me to go supervise the audit?" Jensen making sure he understood everything clearly. 

"Yea, well since you're there and I'm needed on set for that stupid scene with Misha, that you're not in, might I add! I thought you could do it for me...." Jared said as he scrunched and un-scrunched his napkin. 

"I can do that...and that scene isn't stupid! You will do great! Just terrorize Misha like you always do." Jensen's voice peppy. "I will go to the bar, everything will go great." 

There was a splashing sound coming from Jens' end of the phone. 

"What's the princess doing?" Jared asked hearing J.J. laughing in the background. 

"Pool Party. We are at Dani's cousin's house for birthday party," said Jensen. Jared could hear the eye roll in his voice. 

"Jenna is out by the pool sunbathing, she's taking good care of me, so NO worrying!" He walked out onto the patio to look at Jenna out in the sun. It wasn't cold but not warm either. 

"I'm glad to hear it. I gotta go though, I've been spotted by Aunt Gladdis!" Jensen said with a groan. 

"Don't forget the bar at 10 am tomorrow," said Jared, trying not to let him hang up. 

"I will, talk to you soon," said Jensen and then he was gone. 

Jared sat down next to Jenna on the grass."I miss him, do you think he cares?" 

"Of course, he does! He misses you just as much, if not more." Jenna sat up, looking at a glum Jared


	7. BREAKING NEWS

Thursday rolled around, JennaBell went off to the beach as Jared went to the airport to pick up Jensen. 

At the airport: 

Jared, wearing a baseball cap low over his eyes and covering his beautiful long locks, a blue puffy vest over a light long sleeve Henley, worn jeans and a pair of worn out sandals, stood in a corner reading the newest Clive Schultz novel, looking like a tourist. Waiting for Jensen to depart the plane was the hardest part of this, not to mention escaping the notice of fan girls. 

His peaceful corner was soon interrupted by several squeals and "OMG!"s. Jared looked up in time to see a gorgeous man wearing sunglasses, a Nocking Point baseball cap, leather jacket with a black t-shirt, crisp tight blue jeans and cowboy boots being swamped by fans in the main hallway of the airport. Jared knew stunning emerald green eyes were behind those dark shades and they were looking right at him. 

Jensen graciously signed all the photos shoved at him, smiled at all the camera phones, but his main interest was the tall drink of water standing in the corner by the doors waiting for him. He made his way to Jared and out the door to the car. 

Once in the backseat of the SUV (Cliff was driving) Jensen grabbed Jared's face and kissed him like he hadn't in a month. Their tongues danced like they would never again. They heard more than saw the partition go up between them and the driver. Jared's hands traveled from Jens' face to his chest, feeling his way down to is belt where he cupped his semi hard on. 

Jensen's hands left Jared's face to find his chest, leaning in more for the intoxicating smell of him. God had he missed him! Making out in the backseat of the SUV until they reached the house. 

"Jare, we are home. Let's get me settled, then you can have your way with me." Jensen said finally coming up for air looking into his lover's hazel eyes lovingly. Jared, moving his hand from Jens' belt, huffed and started to get out of the vehicle, when Jensen pulled him back in for another kiss, this one a sweet 'I missed you' kind. 

They got Jens' bag into the house as Cliff pulled away in the Black SUV. Jensen pulled him into another kiss as the front door closed. Kissing his neck, ear lobe, cheek to his pouty lips, savoring his taste and smell. 

"I've missed you," whispered Jared softly. 

"Mmmm... Let's take this to the bedroom?" Jensen with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

As they walked to the bedroom, they stripped off each other’s clothing, landing on the floor along the way. Once in the bedroom, Jared pushed Jensen onto bed, staring at Jay's half hard cock, licking his lips. He reached out with one hand, grasping Jay's member and stroking it. 

He got closer, so he could press his lips to the head, smacking a cutesy kiss to the head before swallowing him whole. Jared let out a loud gasp as Jensen's tongue and lips played up and down his shaft. 

"Oh God! Jens', you... gotta... I'm gonna..."Jared groaned. Jensen grabbed the base of his cock and gently squeezed to force Jared not to cum. 

"Oh no baby, you’re gonna fuck me first!" said Jensen applying more pressure to the base of his cock. 

The lube was in the night stand right next to Jared; he grabbed it, as Jensen laid back onto the bed. His erection in full view for Jared to notice, with his hand on his own shaft stroking it. Jared poured lube on his hand, rubbing them together to get warm, and a small amount on Jensen's emtrance. He moved his hand down Jens' shaft and balls to his opening, teasing him all the way. 

Jens' cock twitched with excitement, as Jared opened him up with two fingers. Pushing to the first knuckle, he wiggled more until he relaxed to let him in fully. Jensen began stroking himself and Jared at the same time, in rhythm to Jay's fingers pumping in and out of him. After a bit, Jay couldn't hold on anymore, so he lubed his member and lining himself up with Jen's hole, he thrust himself full and deep. Jensen moaning and gasping at the assault. They quickly got a rhythm going where the head board started bouncing off the wall. 

JennaBell came in through the kitchen to the living room, where she saw the clothing on the floor leading to the boys’ room and heard the bed frame knocking against the wall and not to mention the loud moaning and.... was that a scream? She walked towards her room on the other side of the house shaking her head with a smile on her face. Nice to know they made it back from the airport okay. She told the Big Moose that Jensen loved him, now he's showing him just how much. She grabbed her purse off her night stand and went back out into the kitchen and out the door where Felicia waited for her in the car, leaving the happy sex sounds behind. 

It was well after dinner before the boys emerged from their sex cave. Hungry and thirsty, looking for anything in the kitchen to quench it, naked as the day they were born. They kissed and teased each other all the way to the kitchen. There they found that JennaBell had left them hamburgers and salad accompanied by a note saying don't wait up. They ate their fill and decided to take a dip in the pool by the moonlight. 

Jensen, carrying two towels, followed Jared out on to the patio. Still naked, they sank down into the cool water of the pool together, Kissing passionately. Jensen turned him around toward the pool's lip. Jared grabbed the side of the pool as Jensen teased his cock with his hand, while the other one was exploring his opening. Pressing his cock against Jared's ass, he easily slipped two fingers into Jared. Circling around making him pant. 

"You want this," growled Jensen as he pushed his cock against his ass cheek. 

Jared whimpered heedlessly. 

With swift movement in the water Jensen's cock entered Jared's tight hole, making the tall man gasp. They had never made love in the pool before, it was too public, too showy, but at the moment neither one cared. Jared was moaning Jensen's name as he thrust in and out of him at a fast, steady pace. Jensen's hand still wrapped around Jared's cock, stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

They came together after a while. Jared turned around to face Jensen. He caught him by the waist and lips. Jensen was finally feeling the jet lag that was threatening to surface all day and cease their fun reunion. Jared pulled him toward the ladder and helped him out of the pool. Exhausted and sated Jensen wrapped up the over large towel and sat down in one of the patio chairs, as Jared got out of the pool to do the same. 

Smiling from ear to ear, Jensen looked at his lover with love and pride. Glad to be back home with him. The issues they needed to talk about could wait until tomorrow. He had been waiting 6 hours on the plane ride for this, to be just Jared and Jensen. Jared collapsed in a chair next to him, is big hand reached out to hold his. After a while they found their way back inside to bed. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

6 AM 

Jensen's phone went off with an alert of incoming message, woke him up. Blurry eyed, he looks at the screen and sees a picture of himself and Jared Naked as the day they were born outside on their patio. 

"Oh SHIT!" He scrabbles up in bed to a sitting position. He nudges Jared awake, making him groan in his sleep. Jared turn towards him half lids open 

"What is it?" 

Jensen shows him the phone's screen. Jared's eyes widen. 

"OH SHIT!" 

The headline read: 

The Winchester's Are MORE than Just Brothers 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

7:30 AM 

JennaBell walks through the kitchen door, Felicia fast on her heels. 

"Boys! We have a problem!" 

Both boys are sitting at the bar in the kitchen on the phone. Jensen looks up, pulling the phone away from his ear. 

"We Know!" 

Goes back to talking on the phone. Jared looking miserable, gets off it and turns to JennaBell. 

“We are in Crisis mode." 

"Not as much as we are, I'm sure," says Felicia as she shows him the news update on her phone. 

BREAKING NEWS: 

FELICIA DAY, CHARLIE, FROM SUPERNATURAL IS DATING JARED PADALEKI AND JENSEN ACKLES' HOUSEKEEPER. 

A photo is provided of JennaBell and Felicia at a local restaurant, kissing from the night before. 

"This is a PR nightmare!" says Jensen as he puts down his phone. "Felicia did you call your agent?" 

"Yea, he's pissed cause I forgot to mention I was dating Jenna," she said taking a seat next to him. 

Jenna busied herself, going through the fridge, taking out something to make them for breakfast. Jared gets very grumpy if he doesn't have food and he's awake. They all noticed how quiet she was as she set to work on making eggs, bacon and toast. Jensen broke the silence first. 

"Jenna, love, you okay?" he said softly to her. 

She nodded her head yes. That was enough of a sign for Jared. He got up and took the spatula out of her hand as he turned her towards him. Tears running down her face, she let out a sob as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Jensen walked over to the stove and continued cooking, taking the spatula from Jared, so the food wouldn't burn. Jared stroked her head as she cried into his chest. Feeling silly for crying, she pushed away from his chest, wiping her face and shaking her head. 

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly," she said turning around, she noticed she was between both men she looked at as brothers, she knew they would figure this out. 

Felicia looking on, feeling helpless, just sat there at the bar. "Jenna, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in this situation. 

Jenna gave Jared one last hug, then walked over to the bar where Felicia was sitting. 

"You didn't do anything wrong!" as she slipped an arm around the petite red head's waist. 

"None of you put me in any kind of situation. I came here. on my own. It was my decision to jump in the Impala with two crazy men, who are madly in love with each other. I couldn't be happier!" 

Felicia looking at the two boys cooking breakfast looking longingly at one another every once in a while. 

"Jensen, Jared, I think it’s time you guys come out to your fans about your relationship." Placing a kiss on Jenna's cheek as she strolled toward Jensen. 

At that thought Jensen scrambled the eggs more forcefully, Jenna came to his back, placed a small meaningful kiss on his bare shoulder as she took the spatula from him. She turned him towards Jared, where she knew he needed to be at that moment. Jared enclosed him in a loving embrace and walked them toward the seats. They heard a sob break from Jensen, who was against Jared's chest. 

"Sweetheart, it’s going to be alright. We'll get through this," Jenna said plating the eggs on four paper plates. She then took the bacon off the griddle and plated that on its own. Toast popped making everyone jump a little. Jared let out a startled chuckle. 

"Okay, first things first. We eat and then do damage control!" announced Jensen picking is head up off Jared's chest. 

"No more chick-flick moments?" laughed Jenna eyeing him, making sure it wasn't too soon. 

They all laughed as they sat down at the bar to eat. Jared kept a wary eye on all of them. He could handle falling apart but not if they did. 

After breakfast, the four of them set to work to do damage control. Jared went on Twitter to post a recent picture of him and his boys. Jensen went on IG posting a recent picture of him and daughter JJ swimming at a birthday party. Felicia went on Cobbler blogging about a recent book signing event she went to. Jenna went about the house doing laundry, clearing away breakfast and posting a photo of a cat laying in flower on Bookface. 

"Jared?" 

"Mmmm?" 

"We... um... Need to talk... about something." Jensen being all shy grabbing Jared's hand, pulling him up and walking into the office, where it was more private. 

"What is it, Jens'?" Jared looking worried. 

Jensen lead him to the leather couch and sat him down. 

"I've been thinking.... How would you feel if JJ came to live with us...permanently?" Jensen looking everywhere, but Jared. 

Jensen sprung this on him in the middle of a HUGE crisis and Jared didn't know what to say. He wanted all their kids to come live with them, but the divorces weren't yet finalized and this mess they were in right now didn't help. Jared sat up straighter, looked at his love and the meaning of his life and asked. 

"How does Dani feel about this?" 

Jensen shocked and relieved that he wasn't angry, looked at him. 

"It was her idea." 

"Really? That shrewd Bitch wants to give us custody of JJ?" Jared said with an unbelievable tone. "What's in it for her?" 

Jensen sat down in Jay's office chair and sighed. 

"She wants to go back to work." 

Jensen rubbing his face. 

"I know this is the worst possible time to bring this up." 

Jared stood up and took two steps to the chair Jens was sitting in, he kneeled down in front of him, laying his head in his lap. 

"This is a sticky situation, but we will get through it." 

Jensen ran his hand through Jared's soft long hair as he thought to himself 'Yea, I know, one more fight.'


	8. Meeting Scarlet

After several more phone calls made and received, Jensen was ready for a stiff drink. Jenna made herself clean the whole house to stave off the panic attack that now threatened to break her. Currently, she was in the kitchen, making it into a bakery. Pies, cookies, muffins, and breads were all piled on to the counter. She suggested to Jared that they donate some of them to the local homeless shelter, as Jensen couldn't keep his eyes off the blueberry and apple pies. 

"Those are mine, right?" asked Jensen, looking at Jenna with wide pleading eyes. 

"Yes, Jens, those are yours.... After dinner!" Jenna replied as he kissed her cheek and started skipping into the kitchen like a little kid. 

"You must have made him happy," said Felicia, smiling from the stool she was sitting in, going through the phone. 

"I GET PIE!!!" Jensen yelled from the living room. "IT'S MINE! Jenna says so!" 

"JENNA! You created a Monster!!" laughed Jared from the couch. 

Jenna and Felicia giggle as Jenna takes the last of the cookies out of the oven. Felicia packaging up the bread in the plastic wrap and ribbon, writing in magic marker what kind they were, Just as the house phone rings. 

"Hello Padalecki/Ackles residence. How may I help you?" asked Jenna, wiping her hands on her apron as she answers it in a sweet tone. 

"Hi, is Jared available?" the voice on the other end said. 

"Yes, one moment please." Jenna put the receiver on the counter. "Jay! Phone! It’s a woman." 

He walked out to the kitchen, grabbed the phone, "This is Jared." 

The phone call lasted about ten minutes; Jared went back out into the living room. 

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked as soon as Jared entered the room. 

"She wants me to take the boys," Jared said as he sat down on the couch next to him. 

"OK..." Jensen as he clicked off the TV. "Does she realize we are in crisis mode?" 

"Yea, she thinks if the boys are here with me, then it will ease the crazy." Jared raked his hands through his hair. "There's more..." 

"Don't tell me.... she wants you to have full custody..." Jensen said already knowing the answer. 

Sighing Jared held his hand as they sat on the couch together, just thinking about their options. Jenna noticed the silence coming from the other room. She cut a piece of apple pie and put it on a plate. Carrying the pie and a chocolate muffin in, she looked at her two unhappy boys. Jensen met her smile with distraught eyes. 

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," she said handing him the plate. He grinned as she unwrapped the muffin. “For my favorite Moose." she said as she handed Jared the muffin, his eyes brightened. 

"Ok! No more of this moping around!" Felicia walking into the room. 

"What do you suggest?" Jenna looking over at her. 

"I think we should pack up those baked goods in the car and bring them down to the local Soup Kitchen, tonight!" 

As she walked back into the kitchen, to do just that, Jenna close on her heels. Jared and Jensen hurriedly ate their pie and muffin before going to help. 

Seeing Jenna at the Soup Kitchen/Homeless shelter was all Jensen needed, put a smile on his face and filled his heart with joy. She was talking to a 12-year-old girl over cookies about her mom and dad. The look on her face, one of compassion, empathy, and understanding. Jared stepped up to where he was and watched Jenna in her element. 

"She's amazing with these kids," Jensen turning to look at him. 

"She is. I just hope, when the time comes, she'll agree to the new job," said Jared as he continued to watch Jenna interact with the little girl. 

Felicia, handing out the last of the baked goods to the elderly, came over smiling. "Jenna's one of a kind." as she walked over and touched her shoulder, letting her know it was time to go. 

"Scarlet, this is my friend Felicia," said Jenna, the little girl looking straight ahead instead of up at her. "Felicia, this is Scarlet; she is blind, but a huge fan of Wonder woman and Charlie Bradbury of Supernatural." 

"It’s nice to meet you, Scarlet," said Felicia taking her hand in hers. 

"Oh My Gosh! You sound like Charlie!" Scarlet said with a shocked look. Jenna chuckled and gave Felicia a smile. 

"Scarlet, can you keep a secret?" Felicia sat down next to the little girl as she shook her head yes. 

"I am Charlie," she whispered. Scarlet gasped in surprise. 

Felicia chuckled, "I wish I had a photo for you or something, ‘cuz I would sign it for you, so you could show your mom." 

Scarlet got up, walked carefully over to a cot, and pulled out a box from under it. She opened it, and came back over to them with a DVD case. Felicia looked at it, seeing that it was Supernatural season 6. 

"Can you sign this?" 

Felicia smiled as she took it from the little girl "Of course!" 

Jensen and Jared came over to see what was going on. 

"What's up?" asked Jared. 

"Sam, Dean... This is Scarlet," said Jenna looking at the boys. 

Scarlet turned towards Jenna's voice, with an amazed look, "Jenna! Are you telling me you are friends with the Winchesters?" she squealed. 

"Yes, baby girl, I am," said Jenna matter of fact. "Boys, this is Scarlet. She's very special, just like Pamela from season 4." Indicating to the boys that Scarlet was blind. 

" Nice to meet you, Scarlet," said Jared in his Sam persona's voice. 

Jensen took her hand and kissed it, "Are you Psychic?" using his gravely Dean voice. 

Scarlet laughed shyly, blushing a little. After Felicia was done signing the DVD, she handed it off to Jared and Jensen. They each signed it and then handed it off to Jenna. 

"To Scarlet, with love Charlie AKA Felicia Day. Stay beautiful XO Jared Padalecki/Sam Winchester. True Hunter XO Dean Winchester/Jensen Ackles," Jenna read it off to Scarlet, as she handed it back to her. 

"Thank you so much!" as she hugged the DVD case close to her. 

"You are very welcome, Love." as Jenna stood getting ready to leave, feeling very proud of all of them. 

Once in the car, Jared turned to Jenna "That was amazing! Thank you for having us do this." 

"Anytime. I just hope the press gets wind of this." 

"Oh, I think they will!" said Felicia with a grin. She turned her phone around, showing them her twitter feed. 

#WithWinchesterBoysatShelter @CanadaHomelessShelter 

Jared chuckled, "Good! Hope they talk to Scarlet and she tells them about her encounter with the Winchesters and Charlie Bradbury." 

They stopped at a fast food place for dinner and headed home. Once there, they chilled out in the living room and ate. Laughing and joking, when Jensen's phone went off, alerting a news message. 

Winchesters and Charlie Bradbury spotted at local Canadian Homeless shelter/Soup kitchen. *JustJared 

Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Felicia Day went to a Homeless Shelter to donate baked goods today along with signing a DVD case for a blind little girl, who is a big fan of the show. They made a visually impaired girl's day~ 

Jensen finished reading the article to the group and took a long pull off his soda. 

"Hoping this takes pressure off the negative posts and headlines of earlier." said Jenna, as Jared's phone started to beep. 

"It’s my agent, hold on," said Jared as he walked out of the room to answer it. When he came back, he was grinning ear to ear. "Well, damage control worked for the moment." 

"Oh, thank Chuck!" replied Jenna. They all started laughing. 

Felicia had an early start in the morning, so she left right after helping Jenna clean up from dinner. Jenna decided to call it a night, went to her room shortly after Felicia left. Jared and Jensen stayed up to have a night cap out on their patio. The stars were just starting to peak through the clouds. 

"You going to ask Jenna tomorrow? Or do you want me to?" asked Jared sitting down in the white plastic chair. 

"How about we talk to her together?" Jensen sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of table. 

They sat out there for awhile talking and drinking their whiskey. They went to bed shortly after the moon rose high in the sky. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for all of them


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen woke early the next morning. He got dressed in a pair of old jeans and one of Jared's Star Wars T-shirts. He padded down to the office in his socks to work on the computer, typing up a letter to his lawyer about custody of his children, also typing up a document outlining Jenna's duties for her to sign with his lawyer. About an hour after he was in the office, he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked out to find Jenna cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." she said with a smile.

"Morning Sunshine. I like the dress," he said noticing her new red and white polka dotted sundress. "What you cooking?"

"Pancakes and bacon. Thought I'd spoil you and Jay this morning," she grinned.

"We love it when you spoil us!" he chuckled, going back into the office.

Jared, blurry eyed and hair messy, came out into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Coffee!" Jenna said holding out a cup to him.

Jared in his Star Wars sleep pants and a bathrobe with Wookie slippers, sat down at the bar, sipping his coffee. "Do you know where Jen is?"

"Yup!" Jenna pointing towards the office door. Jared nodded his head, continued sipping his coffee.

Pancakes and bacon cooked and on the counter with syrup and butter. "Jens! Breakfast, Sweets!" called Jenna, walking into the doorway of the office.

".... OK, that sounds good. We will talk about that and see you this afternoon," said Jensen, on the phone, holding up a hand to let her know he would be right there.

She walked back to the bar to sit and eat with Jared. "He's on the phone."

Jared nodded as he chewed on a piece of bacon.

Jensen came out of the office with paperwork in hand.

"Here, can you go over these and make sure I covered all the bases?" Handing the stack to Jared. He took them and started reading them right away, while shoveling food into his mouth.

Jensen grabbed a plate of pancakes, poured Maple syrup on them and began eating. "Jenna, you out did yourself!" he garbled around a mouthful.

She rolled her eyes at him, starting the dishwasher and began wiping down the stove. She intended on mopping the floor once they left for the set.

"No work today, the weather is bad up at the set," said Jared between pages, "But I have to meet with my lawyer in a couple of hours about the boys."

"What about the boys?" asked Jenna as she grabbed the broom to sweep up the kitchen.

Jared looked at Jensen, the two of them locked eyes. "Well, we kinda need to talk to you about that..." Jensen breaking eye contact first.

"We might be getting custody of the kids." said Jared still looking over the paperwork.

"Oh! That's great!" said Jenna truly happy for them. "But why do you need to talk to me about it?"

"Well, we need a nanny...."Jensen started, still not looking at her.

"And we were wondering if...." started Jared, still looking at the paperwork.

"If I would take the job?" finished Jenna, looking hopeful at them both. She loved kids, but couldn't have any of her own, she was hoping they would ask her to watch them whenever they came to Vancouver.

"You don't mind? It would mean less of a social life," said Jared.

"Felicia and I are going to be seeing less of each other soon, she's going back on tour for her books," said Jenna sadly. "Of course, I would want a pay raise and one day off a week."

"Okay. We thought so. We drew this up, if you want to take a look. It's a one-year contract." said Jared, handing her the papers he was studying.

"But this is IF we both get custody of them," said Jensen, still eating.

"ALL of them? J.J., Tom, Shep, and the twins Tristan and Jeffery?" asked Jenna.

"Yup, all of them," said the boys at the same time, smiling.

"Wow! How are you going to talk the girls into that?" asked Jenna astonished.

"Didn't have to, it was their idea," said Jared.

"What's the catch?" asked Jenna wondering what their exes were up to.

"Said they want to go back to work in acting," said Jared. It sounded like he felt the same as Jenna. He didn't find any of this convincing. "I'm going to my lawyer about it in a couple of hours."

The paperwork was fairly simple; it stated that Jenna would get a $400 a month pay raise (On top of the $700 she was already receiving) with every Wednesday and Saturday off (unless there is a Con that weekend). Her duties as housekeeper would stay the same, only with the added responsibilities of the children. J.J., Tom, and Shep off to school and the twins off to preschool on time every day. As an added bonus, they bought her a car! She still had Holidays off and travel expenses paid to go home at any time if she wanted out of the contract.

Jenna wasted no time signing it. She smiled as she handed the pen off to Jensen, he handed it over to Jay after he signed it.

Jared signed and said, "OK, I will get you a copy of this and take it to my lawyer." He headed to the office to make copies, before he left for his lawyer.

Jensen was all smiles, he walked around the island to where Jenna stood and hugged her, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked into his chest.

"For being you and being amazing!" said Jensen, with that he broke the hug. "I need to go get ready myself, to go see my lawyer and make sure Jay got dressed before leaving."

She laughed, "I can see him going in his Wookie slippers!" Jensen laughed as he walked out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

"OH MY GOD! Jen, I didn't think she would do it!" said Jared as Jensen walked into the bedroom.

"Why not?" asked Jensen, kissing him on the cheek.

"Because, she hit it off so well with Felicia," said Jared as he threw on a pair of jeans and a Star Wars T-shirt under a flannel.

Jensen, pulling his sneakers on and taking his wallet off the dresser, said, "Well, we do have one amazing Jenna. I don't want to lose her."

Jared running his fingers through his hair and putting a beanie on over his lush locks "We kept her happy and if we can't forever, that's OK, but for now, yea."

They left the bedroom and exited the front door, for the lawyer's office.


	10. Chapter 10

The boys, off to their lawyers' offices, left Jenna on her own to do as she pleased. She cleaned the house and made a grocery list for Jared to go get later that day. A knock on the sliding glass door to the patio pulled Jenna's attention away from the rest of the list. She looked up to see a Post man standing there. She smiled as she walked to the door.

"Does JennaBell King live here?" asked the Post man as Jenna opened the door.

"Yes sir."

"Can you sign here please?"

Jenna grabbed the pen and signed the piece of paper. He handed her a first class sealed envelope, looking at it with confusion.

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day." She smiled at him as he started to walk away. She closed the door and took the envelope to the counter, grabbed the letter opener out of the drawer and opened it. There was no return address on it, but the post mark clearly stated it was from New Hampshire. Hoping it was from Alma, she tore it open. Her face fell as she started reading:

Dear JennaBell,  
You gave me No choice!  
Alma is in GOD's arms now!  
and I'M COMING FOR YOU!  
YOU WILL BE MINE!!!!  
Love, Henry

She started crying, fell to the floor, sobbing into her knees, feeling helpless and morning her Aunt/Friend. She felt for phone in her pocket, trying desperately to get it out. She hit #1 for Jensen. He immediately answered.

"Honey, I'm busy right now," came Jensen's voice over the phone.

"Jen.... I need you...." Jenna sobbed.

"I'll be right there." Jensen hung up.

Jenna's head fell into her knees, where she cried and rocked back and forth.

20 minutes later

Jared and Jensen stormed into the kitchen to find her there, full panic.... letter in hand. Jensen grabbed it up.

"I'm gonna kill him!" He grumbled as he crumpled it in his hand. He handed it to Jared. Jared's eyes went wide at the words written in blue ink.

Jensen sat next to Jenna on the floor, wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his lap and letting her sob into his chest, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, we are here to protect you, Love." Jenna curled up into him on his lap, the unexpected loving embrace from the hard, stern man, melting into him as she cries all her fear into his shirt.

"Jenna, have you heard from Alma in the last month and a half?" asked Jared fumbling with his phone as he looked up the Coos County sheriff's office number to call in a well-check on the Inn or for more information.

Jenna shook her head into Jensen's chest as he pets her strawberry blond head. Jared (finding the number at last) leaning on the counter as he talks to the sheriff's office.

"Uh....Yes, I'm wondering if you could do a well-check at the Penny Popper Inn," said Jared waiting on the officer to come back on the line.

"Sir.... Can I ask why you're requesting this?" asked the officer.

"We just received a letter saying that Alma Dubios might be deceased." At that Jenna started sobbing harder, making Jared wince.

"Are you related to Mrs. Dubios?" asked the officer.

"No sir, my housekeeper, JennaBell King is. It would be nice to know so we can do the necessary arrangements," Jared said nicely as he could without showing his impatience.

"Alright hold one minute while I make the call to the officer there," said the officer, putting him on hold.

He tapped his hand nervously while his heart broke for Jenna, who was still curled up in Jensen's lap and arms.

The officer came back on the line. "Sir, Alma is alive and well. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Thank you, sir. How do we go about getting a restraining order county to county?" Jared asked. The officer put him on hold again.

"Jenna, sweetie...Alma is OK." said Jared as he knelt down to where Jensen and Jenna were on the floor. Jensen pulled Jenna's phone out of her hand, scrolled through her short list of contacts and punched in Alma's number. He held the phone up to Jenna's ear.

"Thank you for calling The Penny Popper Inn, Alma speaking."

"Alma." Jenna said in a small voice.

"Jenna, baby, is that you?"

"You OK?"

"Yes Sweets! Oh hun, are those boys treating you right?"

Jenna chuckled at Alma's tone of motherly protection. "Yes, Alma they are.... Jensen would like to talk to you."

"OK Lovebug, you take care of you." Jenna could hear the smile and love in her voice.

Jensen put the phone to his ear as Jenna leaned into him again. Snuggled into his chest and sighed. Jensen smiling into Jenna's hair, put the phone to his ear.

"MISTER! What is wrong with my baby?" said Alma with concern in her voice. He sighed as he began explained the letter to Alma and offered her to come out to Vancouver to visit.

"NO!" Alma said "I WILL NOT be a victim in my own Inn and state! I will report this to the sheriff."

"Jared is on the phone with them right now." said Jensen moving a little, his ass cheek getting numb from being on the floor.

"Alright, if Mr. Henry wants to play the part of Psycho then let him. Sheriff Manikle will deal with him. You take care of my baby, Jensen." Alma said in a stern tone.

"I will Alma, I will." Jensen pulling Jenna closer to him as he planted a kiss to the top of her head.

"She's really upset, isn't she? Don't you dare sugar coat it for this Old Bat!" said Alma straight forward.

"She'll be okay.... She has me and Jay. We got her," said Jensen reassuring the older woman.

"I'm sure. Well Love, I'm getting busy here. Tell her I will call her later to catch up, OK." said Alma as the bell chimed and people talking in the background.

"Sounds good. Thank you, Alma," said Jensen before hanging up the phone.

He realized that Jenna's breathing became slow and even, she fell asleep curled up in his lap with her face tucked into his shoulder and neck.

"Umm...Jay?"

Jared had finished his phone call with the Coos County sheriff's department and was going over the notes he wrote down.

"Yes Jens?"

"Jenna fell asleep on me. Can you help?" Jensen asked looking up at him from the floor. Jared smiled as he bent down, put his hand under Jenna's legs and squeezed his other arm between her head and Jensen's neck, to lift her up. Once Jared had her safely in his arms, Jensen stood up.

"Should we put her in the living room or her room?" Jared looking lost.

"How about on the couch. I don't want her freaking out if we aren't near."

Jared put her carefully down on the leather couch in the living room. Her head propped up on Jensen's bed pillow, he grabbed for her. Once on the couch, Jared covered her with the green and blue throw that they had laying on the back of the couch. There came a knock on the sliding glass door. Jensen walked over to it, finding Felicia standing there. He opened it to let her in.

"Hi! Where's Jenna?"

"Hi. Jenna.... Can you sit?" said Jensen putting his hand on her arm leading her to a chair.

"Jens.... wha... what's going on?" Felicia looking at him with concern.

"Jenna had some bad news today and ended up having a panic attack," said Jensen sitting in the opposite chair.

"She okay?" asked Felicia looking at Jared as he walked into the kitchen.

"She's sleeping it off," said Jensen looking at Jared with concern.

"Where?" asked Felicia as she went to stand.

Jensen held her hand, patting her hand "On the couch in the living room."

"I knew something happened when she didn't show up at the Shoppe." Felicia as she walked into the living room.

Looking at a very child-like looking Jenna, curled up into Jensen's pillow, sniffling, tears streaming down her tear stained face. Felicia sat on the couch at the curve of Jenna's legs. Placing a hand over her cheek to wipe a tear away. Jenna stirred a little at the touch, but didn't open her eyes. whimpering a little, with a sigh. Felicia looked at Jensen with concern in her eyes. He nodded his head for her to meet him in the kitchen. Jared was already sitting at the table when they came in to sit.

"What the Hell happened?" asked Felicia, more concerned than angry.

"She got this," Jared said sliding the leather to her across the table.

"Did she tell you about New Hampshire?" asked Jared.

"Only that it's beautiful and she grew up there," said Felicia looking over the letter. "Who is Henry? Why do I get the feeling I'm not the only one in the room that wants to kill the Bastard?"

Jared, taking a sip of his coke, looked at Jensen, his gaze saying field this one.

"He's the reason she came home with us," said Jensen sighing, sitting down gingerly next to Felicia.

"What are we doing about him?' asked Felicia crumpling the paper more than Jensen had. Jared reached over and took it from her hand.

"Sheriff is on the way to get more info for the straining order."

She looked at the two of them with disbelief. "Is this the first contact?"

"We don't know. All Jenna did was sob into Jens shirt the whole time, she's scared shitless."

Jensen, feeling put on the spot said, "She couldn't stop long enough to breathe, never mind speak. She called me; I came running as soon as I heard the fear in her voice." He leaned back in the chair, a worried look on his face.

"Ok, so he has your address, maybe... maybe she should come home with me?" asked Felicia.

Jared shook his head in agreement, but Jensen didn't.

"NO! We can protect her here."

"Jens.... maybe... maybe Felicia has a good point," said Jared grabbing his arm, stroking his thumb lovingly up and down it.

"NO! I'm NOT letting her out of my sight! You didn't hear her heart-breaking voice, Jay." As he stormed out of the house on to the patio for some air, slamming the slider closed.

Felicia went to follow him, Jared stood up and blocked her path. "Give him some space, he's just upset at the situation," he said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm sure Jensen was freaking out when she called him. At least she called someone," Felicia said returning his hug.

"He was. He's a speed demon, but not like that. I've never seen him like this, not even when JJ was born," said Jared leaning against the door frame to the patio, looking out at Jensen cleaning the grill.

Jared went to the drawers on the other side of the counter to grab a trash bag and opened the slider. "Honey.... Jens... Do you need a trash bag?" Jared hollered to Jensen over the clanking and scrubbing he was doing to the grill.

A grunt was the only reply, so Jared left it in a chair and went back inside. Felicia, sitting on the couch next to Jenna, stroking her head as she slept. Every now and again Jenna would let out a whimper or a sigh. Jared, unsure what to do, picked up his phone and called for pizza.

Jensen, out on the patio, grabbed up the trash bag, started putting the plastic cups and paper plates into it from the table. One of Jenna's hair clips was on the table, he snatched it up, clipping it on to his shirt sleeve. He tried to keep his emotions in check as he heard her small, broken voice playing in his head. He thought of her as a little sister, treated her like he did his own sister. He couldn't stand this happening to her and he felt so helpless (Not that he would admit it). He closed the top of the grill and skinned his knuckles on it.

"SONOFA..."

Jared came out onto the patio just then. "Hon, let me see."

"It's fine!" Jensen snapped Looking up at him, seeing a wounded puppy look, he softened. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated with this BULLSHIT."

Holding his hand out for Jared to inspect it. He had torn skin off his middle and ring finger knuckles.

"Let's go clean this up," said Jared, kissing him and leading him to the bathroom.

Once Jensen was bandaged up, Jared was surprised to see a smile making its way onto Jensen's face.

"Your beautiful, you know that" said Jensen in a gruff voice.

Jared chuckled as he put away the first aid kit. He turned back around to face Jensen, as he pulled Jared to him, putting his face into the dip between his shoulder and neck, began to weep.

"Shhh... it's OK, she's going to be fine. She's got us," Jared whispered calmly. Jensen nodded into his neck and placed small kisses against his skin. "Jen... I love you."

"I love you too." Jensen voice muffled into Jared's neck.

They moved to the living room, keeping a vigil over Jenna sleeping. There was a knock at the door, Jared got up to get it, the pizza man, holding four large pizzas. Jared signed the slip, took the pizzas and closed the door. Putting the pizzas down on the coffee table, he looked at Jenna, who was staring at him with wide blue green eyes.

"One better be vegetarian with no black olives," she rasped at him.

He cracked a smile. "Do you really think I want you to beat me up?"

She slowly sat up.

"I see how it is, you wake up for pizza," said Felicia with a pout.

She sent her a glare and smiled at her, while Jensen grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Hi," Felicia said.

"Hi," she whispered back feeling utterly shy.

Felicia put her arm around her, kissed her sweetly on the lips before getting up to get paper plates and a bottle of water. Jenna watched her walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"How much does she know?" Jenna asked looking at Jensen, but asking both of them.

"Everything," said Jared looking at her with concern from the rocking chair in the corner.

Jensen, sitting in the chair next to the couch, squeezing her hand still in his.

"Thank you," she sighed at both of them.

Felicia walking back into the living room with the plates, "So we gonna eat?"

Jenna leaned forward to open the box on top. Her veggie pizza, sniffing it. "Mmmm... Oh this looks good."

Jensen letting go of her hand, "UGH! Get that off my pizza!" teasing her.

Jenna stuck her tongue out at him, as Felicia handed her a plate with two pieces on it. Jensen moved her box off his pineapple, pepperoni, and sausage, lifting out two pieces for Jared and two for himself, with his tongue sticking out between his teeth. Eating and friendly banter happening around her, Jenna felt loved and safe.

Outside, at the front window, looking into the living room, stood an old man wearing a stained white shirt and overalls. His balding head with a tuft of hair was covered by a dark hat, watching the happy scene. He had witnessed it all, Jenna freaking out when she got his letter, those two guys showing up (and the girl), the lovey-dovey crap they did. It should've been him.

This was not how he planned things. Jenna was supposed to run to him, not those two.... two playboys! She was supposed to love him. Angry and dissatisfied, he walked away from the window, down the driveway, to his rental truck. Got in and drove back to his hotel to plan a way to win her back. She would be his!


	11. Chapter 11

After Jensen finished talking to the security system tech about how to use the new system they had just installed, he walked into the kitchen. Jared and Jenna were eating breakfast and talking.

"OK, so it's all set. Jared, sweetheart, the PIN is easy to remember," said Jensen handing him a piece of paper.

"Jenna, tomorrow, after we get back from set, we are going car shopping," said Jared. "I kind of need you to come to set with us, My trailer misses you," smiling innocently.

"Haha....You just want me safe with you and I know Jensen will feel better if I'm there with Cliff and the other guards around," whipping him with the damp towel she was using to dry dishes.

Jared laughing as he scurries away from the towel. "No, seriously we miss you there."

"Mmhmm..You two just miss the smell of my cleaners and how I make the beds," smiled Jenna as she turns to the stove to clean up the mess from breakfast.

Jensen came back into the kitchen, rolling his eyes, from the office. "Excuse me... May I steal my husband for a minute?" says to Jenna, but looking at Jared with distress in his eyes.

"Why of course you may! He's bugging me anyway," Jenna giggled.

Jared and Jensen walked into the office, closing the door. "We have a problem... Cliff just called... He says someone matching Henry's description is staying at the Red Goose Motel, just outside of Lyon's Bay." Jensen, full of stress and worry over Jenna, wringing his hands in front of himself.

"This is real life, if it was part of a scene, I'd know what to do, but it's not and I don't. I hate this." says Jared puffing out sigh, itching to hold onto Jensen's hands.

Jensen pulled Jared into a tight embrace, noticing his fidgeting. "I know, Hon, but our girl is tougher than she seems. Besides Cliff is sending Redden over to be her guard, really don't like that, but at least its something."

Jared nodded into his neck as the worry seeped out of his back and shoulders, just by Jensen holding onto him. Stepping out of the embrace, Jared looked into his eyes full of love (and lust...yea a little there) and smiled at him.

"So how are we going to do this? Work, I mean."

"Like you always do! I DO NOT need a babysitter! YOU TWO want me at the set, I will be there. HOWEVER! YOU will NOT, not do your jobs!" said Jenna standing in the door way of the office.

Jensen, jumping a little as she startled him. "Gonna have to lock doors around here," he mumbled.

Jenna glaring at him, makes both men chuckle. She turned around and headed for her room to make sure her set uniform: Jeans and a Supernatural t-shirt (with Crowley on it) are clean for tomorrow.

Jared was in the living room when she came out of her room (pulling her long strawberry blonde locks into a messy bun) talking to a very well built man with curly brown hair. He had his back to her, he was as tall as Jensen, but his ass wasn't as nice to look at (chuckling to herself at that thought). Jared smirked as soon as she walked in the room, the other man turned around.

"Curt?" Jenna stops dead in her tracks, looking at the man who is staring at her with more than a friendly look in his eye.

"Hey," he says looking down at his feet.

"Um... Jennabug... Love... Jensen needs you out on the patio," said Jared, nervously shifting his feet. She walked out of the room, confusion on her face. Why was Curt here? He was the one guy she thought the Boys (Jensen) would never allow darken the door step after he tried to woo her three months ago on set, when she first got here. She stepped out onto the patio to find Jensen sitting in a chair, fiddling with his guitar. 

"Hey," as she sat next to him.

"Hey... Now before you get mad... Blame Cliff! NOT MY IDEA!" as he put his guitar down.

"What are you talking about? And why is Curt here?" Looking completely lost.

"Well, it turns out that REDDEN.... is more than just an extra in the show... He's also your bodyguard," Jensen said looking very unhappy about the news he just gave her.

"WHAT? OH HELL NO! " as she stood up, ready to punch something.

""I'm not excited about it either. Blame Cliff." as he backed away a bit with his chair.

Jenna sighed "Did you at least set ground rules with him? Cause if YOU didn't, you're gonna!"

"Not yet, I thought I'd talk to you about it first. Cause you know, you are a smart independent, beautiful, young..."

"Jens, don't make me smack you!" She glared at his complements, he knew full well he didn't need to butter her up.

"Alright...Alright!" Laughing as he surrenders, "So, you OK with my rules?"

"Of course! If he knows what's good for him, he'll listen."

They went inside to join Jared and Redden (Jenna decides that's what she will call him from now on) in the living room. Jared was going over Jenna's schedule and theirs with Redden.

"So we good?" asked Curt looking at Jensen.

"Yea... I'm trusting you with my girl, you will NOT be making any moves on her, The minute I hear anything, Cliff will know!" Jensen threatened.

"I don't need a babysitter," Jenna grumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"No you don't. Redden will make sure on one bothers you and carry your school books..." teased Jensen, while giving Curt a stern look.

Curt said, "I'm going to make sure this crazy ass doesn't touch you."

"Well, Jenna knows this 'crazy ass' best so we will let you two talk," said Jared as he pulled Jensen up from the recliner and ushered him to their bedroom to get ready for set tomorrow morning.

"I wont be far, If you decide you can't trust him, let me know," said Jensen as Jared pulled him along.

Jenna just shook her head. when they were out of the room she stared hard at Redden.

He shifted nervously, "So, I will be posted outside at night here and on set during the whole time you are there. If you need to go anywhere, run errands, I will take you and the like."

"Mmmhmm.... All I will be doing is going to set and here, unless my girlfriend isn't busy," said Jenna trying to unnerve him. She noticed his eyes widened at 'girlfriend'; she had to hide her eye roll.

In the bedroom:

Jensen was seething with having Curt near her. Jared feeling it, rubs his back as they lay on the bed.

"NOT happy! Don't like this! Going to have to kill him...for real this time," Jensen muttered.

"Babe, Sam killed him." Jared paused rubbing his back.

"Does it matter?" he grumbled.

"I guess not... How about we just take a snooze and then Jenna will have dinner ready?" still rubbing his lower back.

Jensen rolled over onto his stomach to get comfy, which gave Jared the perfect opportunity to straddle him and started massaging his back, getting all the tight muscles.

Jensen moaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen woke up from his nap in pain. A shooting pain, right in his gut. The worse cramps he has ever felt in his 38 years. He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He sat there, on the toilet for what seemed like forever, but nothing happened. He decided to shrug it off and pulled up his boxers and sweats. Leaving the bathroom, he went back into the bedroom as Jared walked in.

"Hey hon," he put his arms around Jensen from behind.

Jensen stepped away from him, in no mood to feel his husband's embrace.

"Sorry, don't feel good," he grumbled.

"What's wrong?" concern in his voice.

"I don't know, cramping bad."

Jensen walked out of the bed room and down the hall, he ended up in the kitchen, where Jenna sat reading a book. She looked up at him, noticed the wince of pain in his eyes and the hands on he's stomach.

"Jens, you ok?"

"NOOoooo...." he whined, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I... I don't know... Cramping...." as he leaned on the counter to catch his breath.

"Okay, so what do these cramps feel like?" Jenna trying so hard not to giggle.

"Stabbing. Low. And HOLY HELL they hurt!" as he readjusted his grip on the counter.

"Did you try going to the bathroom?" Jenna still trying not to smirk

"Yes Mom!" Jensen rolling his eyes.

"Okay! okay! Well take a Tylenol and go lay on your side, on the couch."

"Ok, sorry," Jensen opened the med drawer in front of him and fished out two pills, swallowing them dry, walked to the living room couch.

Jared, concerned, walked into the kitchen "Is he okay?"

"Yep he will be." said Jenna trying not to giggle.

Jared, realizing what was going on, "Are we going to tell him or make him suffer?" as he sat down on a stool next to her.

"I think we should just let him be for now, I gave him some Tylenol to help ease the pain." she giggled. "If it gets much worse, then we tell him."

The cramping had started to subside once he laid down and was still. He grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V, but all that did was make his headache worse, and the noise and the bright light were too much. All too soon he was getting a craving for ice cream.

"Jared!" he bellowed. Jay walked into the room and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yes Jens?" said Jared concern in his voice.

"Can you get me a bowl of Chocolate Brownie Mocha ice cream?" Jensen pleaded.

"I'll see if we have any left," Jared got up, walked out to the kitchen, straight to the freezer.

Jenna was taking a bowl out of the cupboard and grabbing a spoon, to be helpful. Meanwhile, Jensen felt like it took forever to get the ice cream, his impatience growing thin.  
Jaaaayyyyy...." he whined.

"Jens, sorry, had to find it. It was in the bottom of the freezer, here." as he handed the bowl over.

Jensen gladly took it and started shoveling it into him. "Thank you," he sighed around the third bite. Jared pulled the blue and green throw off the back of the couch, draped it over Jens as he ate the rest of the ice cream.

"You better now Jens? " asked Jared.

"Yea... Cramps are gone, but now I have a headache. What's wrong with me? I never get sick!" his lip quivering and about to cry.

Jared sat down on the couch, pulling him into his chest. They sat there for a while, Jensen curled into a ball with his head resting on Jared. Jared's arm wrapped around him, rubbing his back and arm.

Jenna was still in the kitchen, stirring the beef stew in the crock pot, when Jared walked in. He sighed, as he ran his hand over his face and pushed his hair back.

"Wow! I'm so glad this is something you can't just get."

Jenna couldn't help but giggle. "Well at least he's not feeling it for force and the pain relievers help. Wonder if this ever happened with his Ex-wife."

"I don't remember. I don't think so," said Jared as he sat down at the table. "How you feeling? "

"Oh, I'm fine! Pain relievers are my best friend right now! I pop those like candy!" Jenna spooning some broth out of the pot and into a cup to cool.

Jared was busy going through the mail. He came across a letter addressed to JennaBell. "Hey, did you see this?"

"Yep! Not opening it until the sheriff gets here. Already called them about it," said Jenna "I'm just glad Jensen didn't. You think he's bad now! The bitchiness comes out, there's no turning back!"

"Do you think he's feeling like this cause of everything that's happened? All of the stress?"

"Maybe, it could be..." said Jenna as she got down four more bowls and began ladling out the beef stew.

"Is Felicia coming over?" asked Jared

"Yea, she should be here any minute," said Jenna, looking at the clock. "Here, go give this to Mr. whiny pants. Be careful it's hot."

He took the bowl into the living room, again sitting on the coffee table in front of his small tough guy of a husband. "Honey, Jens..."

"What?!" Jensen snapped grumpily

"Jenna made beef stew," huffed Jared.

"Put it on the table, I'll eat it in a few," barked Jensen.

"Okay," Jared put the bowl down as he stood up, walked away quietly.

"Wow! You weren't kidding! We now have bitchy Jensen!" Jared says as he walked into the kitchen to sit with Jenna to eat.

Felicia walked in at that moment through the front door. "Hi Jens!"

"Hey," he replied miserably

She entered the kitchen, placed a kiss on Jenna's cheek. "What's up with our guy?"

"He's not feeling well," said Jenna smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Does he know?" asked Felicia

"NO!" exclaimed both Jared and Jenna at the same time.

"Oh! So we are torturing him?" Felicia wiggled he eye brows. "So, what's up with the dude outside?"

"That's Curt Redden, Jenna's body guard." said Jared.

A pained moan came from the living room. Jared went to see what was wrong with Jensen.

"I need to go to the hospital! It's getting worse!" whined Jensen as Jared walked in.

"No you don't! I will go get you more pain relievers." said Jared.

"Dude! Dean can't even handle this.... OH SHIT!" Jensen coming to the realization of what the pain was "Who has their FREAKING MONTHLY!"

Giggles and laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Not Funny! Jared find the HexBag!!!" grumbled Jensen.

Jared walked back in with a glass of water and pills, handing them to Jens.

"SO NOT FREAKING FUNNY DUDE! You knew the whole time and didn't tell me!" taking the glass and pills from him.   
"Kinda is dude! At least I got to take care of you. Dean would have never let Sam do that," smiling sweetly.

Jensen just glared at him.


	13. Chapter 13

4 AM  
Jared woke up, startled out of a sound sleep, to a tinking noise. Blurry eyed, he looked around the room, searching out the source of the noise. His eyes rested on Jensen, lying next to him, playing with a stress ball. Throwing it against the wall, making it tink.

"What's wrong?" asked Jared now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't keep her safe Jare," said Jensen looking defeated.

"Yes, you can...We are keeping her safe," he said, putting an arm around him, pulling him close.

Jensen sighed as Jared placed soft kisses to the back of his shoulders. The stress was getting to them both, the sexual tension getting to be too much for them, and they both knew there was no time to solve that problem. They had to shower and get ready to head to the set in an hour. Jensen stood up and stretched, his back muscles stretched, making Jared moan.

"Sorry babe.... Hoping this afternoon, we'll get a long break just to ourselves," said Jensen, looking over his shoulder at his lover and the bulge starting in his boxers.

Jared huffed as he climbed off the bed, walked to the bathroom to take a shower, no longer in the mood.  
  
**********

Jenna's alarm blared in her ear, she sat up, sighed, and pushed the covers off her. She stumbled to the bathroom, took one look in the mirror and giggled. 'Thank goodness I'm a housekeeper,' she thought to herself, hair going everywhere. She quickly turned on the shower and got undressed.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked to her closet in nothing but a towel, a quiet knock on her door. She answered it, Curt stood there, just staring at her.

"Yes? " She looked at him with Impatience.

"Making sure you were up, we leave in twenty minutes. The boys are already gone."

She closed the door and walked back to her closet to get her set uniform. She rolled her eyes as she just realized Curt Redden just saw her in nothing but a towel, she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and out of her as she got dressed. She grabbed her lack converse sneakers and headed for the front door.

Redden waited for her in the living room. 'God, Jensen is going to rip my eyes out,' thinking to himself, as he shifted his package in his tight slacks they made the security guards wear. Jenna walked out to the chair by the front door, sat down to get her shoes on and grabbed her coach purse off the stand and looked at him as to say, 'Let's do this'.

They walked out of the house (Jenna locking the house up) to the SUV waiting at the end of the drive for them. Cliff was in the driver's seat (the boys' body guard) listening to some country music. Redden, behind her, starring at her ass, as she walked to the vehicle. She reached the rear passenger door, yanking it open, she flopped on the seat.

"Hi Cliffy."

"Hey Jenna," said Cliff looking back at her.

As she put her purse down on the seat next to her, being careful of Jensen's sunglasses in the cup holder. Smirking, she grabbed them up and settled them on her nose, making Cliff chuckle.

"That's a good look on you." The glasses were way too big.

"I hope I get girly cooties ALLLL over them!!" she giggled.

Cliff chuckled again.

"All set," said Redden as he got in the passenger seat.

"Ok, Jenna buckle up, sweetheart," said Cliff as they took off for the main set, where the boys' trailers were.

Cliff informed Jenna that the boys would be away on location for a bit. So she could clean and "do her thing" in peace. She sat back and enjoyed the ride, looking out the window at the beautiful view of Vancouver country side.

Cliff and Redden kept an eye on the red Ford pickup truck following them. Not letting Jenna in on their worry.

"Jenna, hun, do you want to stop at the market for anything?" asked Cliff.  
"Um... Yea, Jared needs more Coconut water and I think Jens said something about gummies..." Pulling her out of her thoughts as she took the list the boys had made her out of her purse.

"Ok, we'll stop there and then... Is there anywhere else you need..." asked Redden, as he notices the truck still behind them.

"Nope, just want to get those trailers cleaned," she rolled her eyes at the thought of the mess she was going to encounter today.

"Ok," said Cliff as he pulled into the market's parking lot, close to the doors.

Redden stepped out of the SUV and yanked the back door open for Jenna (like she was a movie star). She felt her cheeks warm with shyness as he held out his hand to help her from the vehicle, she grabbed his hand and stood, adjusting her purse. He noticed the truck a few lines away, as he wrapped his arm around her protectively, bent down and whispered, "Let's be quick, don't want those boys getting back and be disappointed the trailers aren't clean."

She smiled at him with a tight smile as she pushed him away. Jenna had a feeling that he was being just overly guard like since they were in public, and Jensen had warned her that Redden would do the job of protecting her anyway Redden could.

Once inside the market, Jenna grabbed a basket, making her way to the aisle the coconut water was. Thank Chuck, they had 24 packs available, now hopefully Jared wouldn't run out for a while. Redden hefted the case up and carried it around the store for her. She got everything on the list, so she decided to stop in the produce section to get herself some baby cucumbers and cider vinegar for a snack later.

She noticed a tallish balding man wearing a white long-sleeved Henley and Bib overalls with work boots. Her anxiety started to build, feeling like a Mac truck was sitting on her chest. She started to hyperventilate; she couldn't move, couldn't look away, couldn't scream. Redden walked up behind her, laid his hand on her shoulder, and turned her towards him saying something, but she couldn't make it out over the buzzing in her ears. Her breathing slowed as Redden held her face to his. Locked eyes with her, softly whispering soothing words to get her to calm and focus only on him.

"Jenna, I'm not Jensen, but I promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She finally heard as the buzzing left her ears. She sank into him as she calmed down, taking slow easy breaths. They stood there a moment longer, when Redden lifted her chin to look at him.

"Come on, let's go pay for these and get you to work, I'm sure Cliff is worried by now."

Jenna nodded as he picked up the case of water by his feet and Jenna's basket, following her to the check out. She paid for the food with Jared's card he had given her this morning and they headed for the SUV with the bags. Cliff saw them coming out and jumped to get the hatch open. Taking the bags from Jenna, as she got in the back seat. Redden and Cliff put the items in the trunk. As Cliff closed the hatch, Redden started texting Jensen:  
*Jenna had panic attack in store*   
*Fine now, "thought" she saw him*

As Redden got in the passenger side Jensen replied:

*Is she good??

Redden's answer:

*Yup just shaken*

Cliff started the SUV and drove out of the parking lot toward the set.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenna was quiet the whole trip, her head leaning back against the headrest with her face towards Jared's seat, breathing in Jensen's cologne and musk that was soaked into the fabric behind her, thinking about all the cleaning she would be doing, calming herself.

The red truck still following them in the distance, Cliff turned onto a gravel road and started to hum along to Panic! at the disco that was currently playing on the radio. Redden just sighed as he noticed the truck hadn't followed. They neared the gate, Cliff reached out for his ID's, flashing it to the guard in the hut. A bar went up to let them through.

Cliff stopped at the hut, hanging out the window to talk to the guard in whispered conversation. Jenna couldn't hear what was said between the two men, nor did she care to. They got moving again down a more uneven road and parked next to baby #6 (The one without an engine). Redden again got out and opened the door for her and offered her his hand. She took it and unsteadily got out of the SUV.

"I'll drive around to the main gate to the trailers to drop off the food. Thought you'd want to walk. It's a beautiful day," said Cliff through the opened window.

"Thanks, Cliffy," said Jenna as she and Redden started to walk down the path that lead to the trailers.

The tree covered path was beautiful, the birds chirping and the other small animals rustled unseen. Redden and Jenna walked in silence for a while. They came to a metal foot bridge, Jenna hated walking over this thing. It was the scariest thing about this path. She was fine if Jared or Jens were with her, but she just didn't trust Redden yet. Come Hell or high water if she were to let it be known to him that she was scared though.

The bridge had a small river under it, was not very sturdy to her view. Every step she took, the thing would bounce and felt like she was going to fall through the metal slates at her feet. It made a clanging noise with each step, making that Mac truck appear on her chest again. If Redden wasn't with her, the panic would have shown. With each step she took, knowing he was behind her, she tried with all her might not to let it show, her fear, her hesitation, her growing panic of falling through the slates of the bridge and into the icy water below.

Safely on the other side of the bridge, Redden saw the tension ease out of Jenna's back and shoulders, as she sighed. They continued down the paved path toward the trailers. Walking up to the white and tan trailers parked side by side next to the warehouse that held the motel and bunker sets, Jenna huffed out a breath of relief and dug out her keys.

"I'll be out here, make sure the back door is locked and come out the front when you're ready to do Jared's," said Redden as she fit the key into the lock of Jensen's trailer.  
She looked at him from behind her lashes and nodded as she walked into the spacious living room. Jensen must have left the TV on. "Hey, Redden," she yelled nervously. "Can you come check out this space for me?"

Redden entered the trailer, went room to room, making sure no unwanted guests were there (he also checked the back door for his own piece of mind). When he was sure only Jenna and himself were in the trailer, he left to guard the front door.

Jenna set to work. Dusting, cleaning wiping down the bar and Jensen's small table. He had clothes on the couch, socks on the floor bundled up in a ball, his under shirt he was wearing that morning was on the lamp. She giggled to herself as she pictured her two best friends getting in a quickie before work.

She walked into the bedroom where she found the bed covers on the floor and the bottom sheet ripped half way off the bed. She grabbed clean sheets out of the closet and remade the bed (putting the soiled ones into a laundry bag she would bring home later to wash), putting the clothes out onto the bed as well.

She went to inspect the bathroom, knowing she would probably have to scrub it, she got out her supplies when there was a knock on the front door. She stepped out of the bathroom as Cliff walked in with an arm load of bags.

"Where do you want these?" he asked.

"Can you put them on the bar?" she asked as she went back to work on the bathroom. Cliff set them down and walked back over to where she was.

"For one guy, he makes one hellva mess," said Cliff

"You and I both know he didn't make all this himself." she laughed.

Cliff just nodded his head, smiling. "Anything else you need?"

"Nope, everything is good." as she put Jensen's toothbrush in its holder and capped the toothpaste. She started washing down the sink area. Cliff left her to it and headed back out to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Redden had just stepped out of Jared's trailer, when a petite redhead came running up to him.

"Curt! Where's Jenna?"

"Felicia? she's... She's in Jared's trailer. Why? What's going on?"

"He's here," she said in a low tone, her eyes wide with fear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the boys just got back and he tried to attack Jensen."

"What?" Redden started seeing red.

"Cliff and four others have him pinned down," said Felicia with worry on her face.

Redden's phone rang, caller ID said it was Jensen; he answered it.

"Stay with her," the voice was calm and even, but Redden knew Jensen was pissed, and the line went dead. Redden didn't plan on leaving the spot. He led Felicia closer to the door, as he huffed out a breath.

"Go in and DON'T upset her."

Felicia went through the door as fast as she could. Banging it closed and locking it. She turned around to see Jenna with a pile of dirty clothes in her arms. "Felicia? What Wrong?" Jenna seeing fear in her girlfriend's eyes.  
  
Jensen, Jared, Cliff and several other bodyguards are circled around the old man in overalls and a grungy white Henley, holding a knife.  
"Henry, let's talk about this..." Jensen, letting a little bit of Dean show in his voice.

"About the fact YOU took my future away from me? Sure, Pretty Boy, let's talk, while I gut you!" snarled Henry.

"Jenna is a big girl, she made the choice to come here, Henry." Jared reasoned, as Henry switched the knife to his other hand, feeling like a caged animal.

"Boys! I want you to go to your trailers, NOW!" Cliff said through gritted teeth, not willing to risk the stars lives for this scumbag, but also knowing he'd wasted his breath.

"Yea Pretty Boy.... listen to the bald one and Run away AGAIN!" taunted Henry.

Jensen made a move to say something as Henry launched at him with the knife. Cliff grabbed Henry's other arm and pulled him back, making him stagger back and fall onto his knees. Another guard got the knife away from him before he stabbed Cliff. Henry, cussing at both Jensen and Jared, as cuffs were put on him.

"I want to talk to her!" Henry yelled.

Jared, on his phone with the police, gave Jensen a concerned look. Cliff and the others got a hold on the situation fast. The boys ended up walking to their trailers after the police showed and took Henry into custody. Redden met Jensen outside Jared's trailer, while Jared went in.

"Thank you for staying with her... We might need you a bit longer. Don't think it's over yet," said Jensen, clapping his hand on Redden's back.

"Anytime...Sir." replied Redden as he took up his post.

"THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST, MOST EGO CENTRIC, MORONIC MOVE YOU TWO EVER...." Jared pulled Jenna into a hug as Jensen walked in during her rant.  
"We are fine, and so are you," said Jared, rubbing his hand up and down her back, as she glared at Jensen through the tears threatening to shed down her face.

He walked over to her as Jared pulled away. Jenna melted into Jensen's arms, as he hugged her, letting her sob on him. Felicia didn't know what to do or say, so she just sat on the couch watching her girlfriend breakdown in her friends' arms.

Production was put on hold for the rest of the day, so Jared and Jensen went back home, while Jenna and Felicia went back to Felicia's apartment, with Redden driving them. Tomorrow would be a hard day for all of them. They would have to go to the police station to finalize their witness statements.

For now, Jenna just wanted to relax and give her friends time alone together. She knew the boys needed time together. She wasn't going to stand in the way of that, no matter how much she wanted to hang out with them and assure them she was okay.

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fic that I wrote 5 years ago.


End file.
